Sacred Soul : Sequel to Dark Blue
by Lunatic Lolita
Summary: According to Egyptian legend, a kiss has the power to unite and separate two souls. When Malik enters the body of a reluctant vampire, will Bakura pay the ultimate sacrifice to set him free? If so, how will Malik repay him? Perhaps in blood… Thiefshipping
1. Chapter 1: Union

**Sacred Soul – Sequel to Dark Blue**

**Chapter 1: Union**

It was silent. The scent of Clorox and isopropyl alcohol permeated the air. There was something sacred in the white lined, hospital room. A soul without a body, longing for a chance at freedom. The small orb of light approached the sleeping figure in the hospital bed.

"Bakura, my dear friend… I'll be needing your assistance once again." Bakura roused from a drug induced sleep, the white hot burning penetrating his chest. With a gasp he clutched his upper body, trying to rid himself of the searing, smolder of pain. His efforts were futile.

It was then, he heard the voice. His heart raced frantically as the tenor speech rang in his ears.

"Ryou Bakura, you are now working for me."

-----

Bakura stood, palms down, observing himself in the small, bathroom mirror. He didn't _look_ any different. He didn't _feel_ any different. But there was definitely _something_ different about him. He continued to eye his appearance. Staring with charcoal eyes at the parody that was once his **private** mind.

"Malik, I will not tell you _again_. Get out of my head this instant!" The respondent laughing was mocking, and Bakura flinched as he heard it, unused to the sound echoing inside his mind.

"I thought I had made myself clear. I don't have anywhere else to go, and besides, I am not sure exactly _how_ to separate myself from you. I have never entered another human so completely before."

"_Human_?" Bakura gave a rather detestable sneer at the word. "Is that what you think I am?"

"Human, blood-sucker, it makes no difference to me. Whatever you are, I need you at the moment."

"And what do I get out of all this? Surely more than your uninvited company." Bakura folded his arms stubbornly across his chest.

"All I want is my body back, and in return you can have the Millennium rod, I've no use for it anymore."

"Are you mad!? I'm still recovering from my last encounter with that **fiend**."

"Well, if the Millennium rod means so little to you…"

"Nonsense, I am perfectly capable of the task at hand. But how do I know you'll honor this agreement?" Bakura continued the conversation with his image in the mirror.

"I've no intention of breaking our deal, as I've said before, I need you to help me."

"Well I don't trust you, but it seems I have little choice in the matter." Bakura scoffed at his reflection.

"So we're in agreement then?" Malik's voice echoed with appreciation in Bakura's head.

"Not exactly, but at this point I'll do whatever it takes to get _my_ body back. The Millennium rod is just an added incentive."

"Good, then you acknowledge our verbal contract. We'll need to prepare ourselves, I know of somebody that can help us."

"And who is it that you have in mind?" Bakura jeered sarcastically.

"My sister."

-----

Bakura didn't need to knock on the door of the apartment house. A quaint, modernized brick building, surrounded by lilies of every shade. The small landscape was charming and well kept, a direct reflection of the sole occupant, perhaps. Before his closed fist had a chance to knock the bright, cherry door, Ishizu had opened it in anticipation of his arrival; astounding the white haired teen as he stood, motionless before her.

"Forgive me for startling you, it was not my intention. Due to my unique gift, I am able to know things before they occur." Ishizu pointed at the Egyptian artifact, held fast to her neck by a gold chain. Bakura eyed it greedily.

"Could it be? The Millennium necklace?" Ishizu's warm smile once again, caught Bakura off guard.

"I see that I am not the only one gifted with such rare and valuable items. Ishizu's gaze fell upon the Millennium ring, hanging guarded around Bakura's neck. "Please, come in, I have been expecting you." She motioned kindly to the inside of her fashionably decorated apartment. Bakura entered, hesitant.

"If you were expecting me, then I assume you already know why it is that I am here." Ishizu's radiant smile held him captive in the warm, clean room.

"I suppose it has something to do with my brother, Malik." Bakura eyed her, entranced by her clairvoyant ability.

"Yes, although that is as much as I was informed of, as well."

"Sister, can you hear me?" Malik's voice left the confines of Bakura's mind and projected outward, towards Ishizu's ears. At that moment, a vague reflection of his former self, ghost-like in appearance, materialized faintly next to Bakura.

"Brother! Is it really you?" Bakura rolled his eyes at the joyous reunion. He remained silent, not hindering the siblings communication.

"Sister, I need your help. I have entered this vessel and I cannot seem to part with it. Though I am in need of it now, I must be able to separate soon, so I am able to join my true body again. Can you help me find a way?"

"_Vessel_?" Bakura, realizing that Malik was referring to him, huffed the bangs out of his eyes and folded his arms against his chest in frustration.

"Brother, I am unfamiliar with your situation. But I shall see what I can do to help you." Ishizu closed her indigo eyes and sat in silence, concentrating with much effort on something unseen. After a few minutes, a crimson blush flushed her copper cheeks.

"Oh, my." Her words were lined with embarrassment.

"Sister, what is it that you see? Tell me!" Malik's voice was heavy with question.

"There is a way, a _temporary_ way, but I am afraid that you will not like it." She smiled in apology at Bakura, who met her gaze with a profound look of confusion.

"Certainly it cannot be _that_ bad," Bakura spoke hopefully, unaware of the thoughts that clouded Ishizu's mind. I am willing to try almost anything to rid myself of this _nuisance_." Malik looked towards Bakura and frowned, clearly irked by the snide remark.

"Bakura, do you know of the ancient Egyptians belief in the ka, better known to us as the soul?" Bakura shook his head, still confused. "The 'ka', what the ancient Egyptians believed to be the ultimate life force and soul of a person, was separated from the body upon death. Some would say, that it is this force-- what is left of my brother-- that resides within you now.

The Egyptians also believed that a person could be brought back from the brink of death, if ka was breathed back into them. In this way, a person could receive added energy from another persons' soul, to regain their own strength and survive. Many of the Egyptian fables are based on this belief, as are many other cultures."

"Sister, you don't mean…" Malik's expression became grim, and though faint, Bakura could see that he was troubled.

"What? I don't understand." Bakura looked back to Ishizu for further explanation.

"You see, the ancient Egyptians believed in a legend that describes a way to recover ones 'ka' from another person, and because of this, they could prolong the life of the dying. It is this way that will help you to regain your body back, but it is uncertain how long it will last."

"Well then, tell us how to do it and lets' get on with it." At Bakura's determined words, Ishizu blushed a second time.

"Two people's souls can only meet at one junction. It is this junction that connects them, and breaths life and energy into one another. It is unfortunate, but I believe it is the only way." Bakura, still not quite grasping the situation, was becoming impatient.

"Well, what is it already?" he snapped. Ishizu smiled warmly again.

"A kiss."

-----

"At what else does that touching of lips aim but at a junction of souls?"

You don't want to miss **Chapter 2: Junction**


	2. Chapter 2: Junction

**Sacred Soul – Sequel to Dark Blue**

**Chapter 2: Junction**

"Absolutely not. _Never_. Not even if your life depended solely upon it." The resolve in Bakura's voice was absolute, he had already decided.

"But Ba-kur-a!!" Malik begged in a pleading whine. It didn't help. "Don't you know of the Egyptian fables? The story of Osiris and Isis? Ishizu, _tell him_!" Ishizu looked up at Bakura from her comfortable position on the chair.

"The Egyptian legend of Osiris and Isis…" She Began. "When Osiris jealous brother, Set, threw him into the Nile, his wife Isis searched for his body in the river and breathed life into him through a kiss. It was this that resurrected him, and saved him."

"See, it's sure to work!"

"Why can't you do it with someone _else_, why does it have to be _me_?"

"Because you're the one that I've joined souls with! It **must** be with you! Surely you don't want to be joined with me forever?"

"Of course not, but as Ishizu said, it's only a _temporary_ solution. Once we defeat your evil half, and we know for sure it's _permanent_, I might consider it..."

"But we need to practice! I need to see how long it lasts, and also, if it's even _possible_!" Malik's ghost dropped to his knees and bowed humbly at Bakura's feet. "Please?"

"Never."

An evil smirk crossed Malik's transparent face. He sighed in mock disappointment.

"No matter, Ishizu never said that you had to be _awake_ for it to work." Bakura blushed heavily at this unexpected turn of events.

"You wouldn't, you _**fiend**_!"

"Demon!"

"_**Body-snatcher**_!"

"Blood-sucker!"

A round of snarls and growls ensued. If Bakura could have launched himself at the boy, he would have, but his opaque body gave Malik the current advantage.

"Would you resist so thoroughly if I were to… _Sweeten_ the deal?" Malik's insults turned quickly to velvety bribes.

"What are you talking about? You've already promised me the one thing I need."

"Yes, but I do have _something_ that I am sure you wouldn't pass up. Only if it works, that is…" Intrigued, Bakura looked up at Malik, a flicker of curiosity gleaming in his jet black eyes.

"Go on…"

"Would you turn down… **Blood**?" Bakura's eyes shifted instantly to Malik's throat.

_Blood_. It had been so long since he had last hunted. The grin that flashed across Bakura's face was haunting. He hadn't considered this. It was definitely a delicious incentive.

"**Your** blood? You would give it to me?" Too good to be true, really. None of his previous victims were what he would call… _Willing_.

"On the condition that you left enough for me to survive, yes."

"Well then, I just had a _change of heart_." Bakura smiled wider, a glint of fangs caught the light. Malik was suddenly reconsidering, was a blood sacrifice the only way?

"Ishizu, explain what we need to do." Ishizu, who had been watching the entire time, spoke to answer Bakura's question. Now that blood was involved, he seemed eager to participate.

"In my vision, I just see the two of you… _Kissing_. It is a _soul_ kiss." A pale pink blush painted her cheeks. "I am fairly certain that is all you need to do." Both boys looked at each other, sulking.

"What happens then? After the ki—the ceremony?" Bakura couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"The transformation follows. I see Malik becoming complete. But I must warn you, the transferring of ka will leave the giver weak. It is part of your soul that you will infuse into my brother. Until that soul has been reabsorbed into your own body, you will be feeble, at best."

"As long as Malik keeps his end of the deal— and I assure you, _he'd better_— it won't matter to me."

"Then it's been decided. A trade, my body, in return for blood." Malik cringed as he spoke the word.

"Yes, let's get on with it, then."

Both boys walked awkwardly towards one another, Malik in his spirit form and Bakura in his demon.

"Since I'm giving my blood for this, it had better work." Malik's expression was grim.

"Your blood had better be _worth_ it." Bakura sneered.

They closed their eyes, leaning towards one another hesitantly, keeping as much distance between their bodies as possible. They moved in, placing a light, quick kiss on each others' lips. They broke apart swiftly, the anticipation was heavy in the air between them. They waited.

Nothing happened.

Ishizu spoke first, breaking the silence.

"That's not the type of kiss I had envisioned."

Bakura sneered.

"What do you mean, _type_ of kiss? How many types of kiss are there?"

"What I had envisioned, was a _soul_ kiss. More commonly known as a _French_ kiss." The corners of Bakura's mouth turned down in a dramatic frown.

"That's utterly absurd! You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Sister, why did you not mention this sooner?"

"I apologize; I did not realize you were unfamiliar with the term."

"Well, we must try again. It's the only way." Bakura growled at Malik's persistence.

"Wait, what if we've never…" Bakura trailed off suddenly, overwhelmed with embarrassment.

"Don't tell me you've never kissed someone before!" Malik's mockery was harsh.

"I never said that, _**you moron**_." Bakura's growl laced each word. "I meant, what if we've never, _French_ kissed someone before." Malik suppressed more laughter.

"It's not difficult, really." Ishizu chimed in. "In my vision, I see it done perfectly."

"What a _relief_." Bakura's sarcasm was thick.

"Well, let us get it over with, then." Malik approached Bakura slowly. "Don't worry, I'll _teach_ you." Malik grinned ruefully at Bakura. Bakura blushed slightly and snapped back.

"I don't need a lesson, you fool!" Bakura motioned to push Malik away, quickly forgetting his apparent translucency. The sudden movement left him unbalanced, and as he tried to right himself, he fell backwards, tripping over his own foot. A fatal mistake for a vampire. Malik sank down towards him, positioning himself on top of the distressed demon. Malik moved in for the kiss...

Bakura felt the coldness of the boy's ghost on his lips, then a sudden rush of warmth as Malik's opaque tongue slid between his parted lips. The sensation was instant and overwhelming. The warmth swallowed him, and Bakura felt the very essence of his existence being savagely ripped from his chest, and forced upward out of his mouth. He couldn't move, frozen in place by the void that was his very soul. He felt the warmth of Malik's lips grow, deepen as he became more and more solid. Bakura's coherency started to fail, he felt himself grow dizzy, his head swimming from the abundant loss of life energy.

Then, it was over.

Malik sat back, admiring his new presence. He was whole again, for the moment... Bakura sat up, frail and bemused. His head swirling and giddy. He took a deep, recovering breath.

That's when it hit him, full force.

The smell, unlike any he had ever experienced before. The delicious aroma brought him around quickly, sobering him out of his daze. It was the heady scent of blood.

But not just any blood, a rich and spicily sweet bouquet. Bakura pushed himself to his feet, and stood, thoroughly entranced with the mouth-watering fragrance. He eyed Malik's now solid throat greedily, taking an engrossed step forward, toward the unsuspecting boy.

"It worked! I can't believe it… Bakura, _look_!!" Malik raised his head, looking towards Bakura excitedly. His expression faded when he saw the insatiable hunger in the vampire's eyes.

"Wait, hold on, you can't just—" Malik backed away, slowly, suddenly fearful for his newly acquired life.

"You _promised_, remember?" Bakura stepped towards him eagerly, a hypnotic smile on his lips. His words were pleasant, _soothing_ even...

"I—I was desperate! I would have done anything—"

"_And you shall_..." Bakura backed Malik up against the far wall of the small room. The scent pulled him in, like a guiding light on a cloudless night. Bakura leaned close, the boy's warm neck, just inches away. He could hear the blood pulsing beneath the thin membrane of skin. At this distance, the scent took on a new level of enticement. He could smell each individual layer of the spicy aroma, taste each perfume on his delicate palette. A mixture of saliva and venom flooded his mouth in anticipation. He spoke kindly to the frightened boy.

"I must say, I will definitely enjoy this..."

-----

Preview **Chapter 3: Taste**: And the blood was thick with sweetness. It overwhelmed him, momentary quenching the burning parch of his throat. Still, it was not enough to satisfy. His hunger was bottomless, insatiable, yet he reveled in the action, embracing the liquid as it gushed warmly on his tongue.

Don't miss **Chapter 3: Taste **for more of Malik & Bakura, and to find out what happened to Kaiba & Renn!


	3. Chapter 3: Taste

**Sacred Soul – Sequel to Dark Blue**

**Chapter 3: Taste**

"Mmm! Seto, it's good!" Renn spooned another bite of strawberry cream cake into her mouth.

"I had it specially made, just for you." Kaiba looked down at her. They were sitting in one of three large Dining rooms in his magnificent mansion. This one was on the east side of the house, with large, stained glass windows overlooking the back end of the estate. The sun shone merrily into the light colored room, casting a radiant rainbow of colors onto the far wall. He looked across the table at her, his fingers laced thoughtfully beneath his chin, his eyes smoldering. "You like strawberries… Don't you?" He had seemed to remember it from their short childhood together.

"Yes! I _love_ them!" Kaiba continued his heart wrenching stare. Renn didn't notice. She hurriedly took another mouthful of cake.

"Do you love _me_?" Renn blushed, mid-chew. She looked up at Kaiba, now all too aware of his blue diamond gaze. She swallowed. Her crimson flush made the answer quite obvious.

"Seto…"

He had completely renovated security at the mansion. New guards, new cameras, new alarms. But he still wasn't convinced they were _safe_. Not when he had to leave her to go on a business trip, or when he had to work down at headquarters. No, he would never feel that she was completely protected, not anymore. Because of this, he had placed a personal add in the Domino Gazette. A very high-profile personal add. He was looking for a guard, someone that could spend every waking second with her when he wasn't around. Someone who he could _trust_… So far, he hadn't found anyone, but then again, he was so picky and meticulous, he had turned everyone down. He had seen over 50 applicants in three days, and none of them were up to his impossibly high standards. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized he would never be okay with another man alone with her. Ever. He sighed heavily in frustration.

"Seto, is something wrong?" Renn glanced up at him again, clearly worried. He tried his best to reassure her. He flashed a breathtaking smile, cut another piece of cake and pushed it towards her. The last thing he wanted was for her to worry.

"Eat." Renn obeyed, not needing much persuasion to polish off another piece of cake.

He continued watching her; it had almost become obsessive lately. He would figure it out somehow, he had to. He couldn't keep living in fear; it was completely wearing him out. By the end of the week, he would hire someone, he made an inward promise.

-----

Malik looked to his side, where Bakura's arm trapped him against the wall. He glanced quickly in the other direction, there was no escaping.

"Don't worry; it should be pleasant for you." Bakura breathed in the luscious scent emitting from the boy, savoring the experience.

"P—pleasant?" Malik's voice broke. He could feel the hot breath of the vampire on his neck.

"Mmm... The venom takes away the pain." Bakura closed his eyes, he inched silently closer.

"V—venom!?" Malik gasped. "But, why now? Before… You weren't like this in the past!"

"Yes. I suppose… Your blood was muddled before, with that of your other half. Not as… _Pure_. Not as, _alluring_." Bakura smiled a wide, menacing grin. His fangs flashed momentarily in the dim light. Malik tried pushing him away, to no avail.

"W-wait, we don't have to—"Malik stammered again, he was abruptly cut off.

"Enough talk." The burning parch of his throat was now unbearable. Bakura moved in, his lips grazed Malik's neck. He parted them and licked a spot of skin. The salty sweet flavor lingered on his tongue, further enticing him.

Malik's breathing quickened. Bakura heard as his heart began to race, he licked the boy's neck once more.

It was then, within the euphoria of the intimate touch, that the bite was unleashed…

It was quick, so quick that it barely stung before the anesthetic effect of the venom took hold. Malik gasped as the venom worked, releasing the toxin that captivated its prey.

There was no struggle.

The blood was thick with sweetness. It overwhelmed him, momentary quenching the burning parch of his throat. Still, it was not enough to satisfy. His hunger was bottomless, insatiable, yet he reveled in the action, embracing the liquid as it gushed warmly on his tongue. Malik moaned hotly, uncontrollably, as the toxins released the endorphins in his bloodstream. It was an intimate feeling, an unbelievably euphoric sensation that held him captive against the wall. Bakura listened as his victims heart slowed. The blood pressure was falling; he would have to stop soon…

But could he?

The urge to continue was nearly impossible to ignore. The basic instinctual urge to **feed**, to **devour**, screamed inside his brain.

"I'm so… _Dizzy_…" Malik's words were faint, barely audible.

With a moan of regret, Bakura loosened the bite, pushing himself away. He turned, dropping to his knees, his hands flying to his head as he tried, desperately, to suppress the uncontrollable urge to continue.

No longer supported, Malik fell to the floor, weak and drugged with toxin.

Bakura's breathing steadily slowed, as did his heart, as did the urge.

Ishizu rushed to Malik's side. She couldn't watch as the boys made good on their deal, but she heard the commotion from the other room, and came instantly running.

"He'll be fine; I didn't drink enough to kill him." Bakura looked down at Malik, held close by Ishizu. "Give him some sugar, it helps." Bakura instructed and Ishizu obeyed, nodding and running to the kitchen. Bakura heard the opening and closing of cabinet doors as she hunted for something sweet. Bakura knelt, kneeling next to Malik and effortlessly propping him up against the wall. Malik turned and looked up at him weakly, a ridiculous smile spreading heavily across his lips.

"Let's do that again, sometime..." Bakura laughed softly at his response.

"You fool; the loss of blood has made you irrational." Hunger temporarily alleviated, Bakura couldn't help but smile down at him.

"You were right… It _didn't _hurt…" Another foolish grin played across Malik's face.

"Don't you know? I'm _always_ right." Bakura smiled again, just as Ishizu came out with some hot, honey tea. She poured Malik a cup first, then Bakura and together, they sat and drank. Malik seemed to recover quickly after that.

Bakura glanced down, still slightly worried of the blood-deprived boy. He poured another cup and forced it upon him.

"Drink." Malik obeyed, without question.

He couldn't believe it. The boy had just been heavily drained of his precious life blood, and yet here he sat, chatting and making jokes with his sister.

No, that wasn't correct, he wasn't just a _boy_. He was a _boy_ with unbelievably delicious blood. And hadn't he said himself that he had wanted to do it _again? _ Bakura blushed slightly at the thought. Never in his existence had one of his victims told him _that_. But then again, none of his victims had ever lived to drink hot honey tea afterwards…

"So, what next?"

Malik looked up quizzically at Bakura's question. Was it just his imagination, or did Bakura look more flushed than usual?

"Next, we find Renn."

-----

Don't miss the next installment! **Chapter 4: Proposition**


	4. Chapter 4: Proposition

**Sacred Soul – Sequel to Dark Blue**

**Chapter 4: Proposition**

An hour. It had only lasted **one** hour.

Bakura frowned at the constant drone of Malik's unwelcomed voice in his head.

"Do you think if we kiss longer next time, the effect will last longer?" Malik's query of 20 questions were getting on his nerves.

"You know, when you're not being _food_, you're just annoying." Bakura felt Malik's instant, mental recoil.

"Is that all you think of me… Just a _meal_?" The hurt was heavy in his voice.

"No. Not _just_ a meal. A superbly exquisite banquet, fit solely for a king, such as myself." Bakura smiled as the sudden thought of fresh blood returned to him. Malik silently debated whether or not to take it as a compliment.

"Really? You _really_ think that?"

"Of course. But right now you're just _annoying_."

"Humph!" Malik's protest didn't last long as Bakura finished the walk up to the barred, iron gates. He stopped at the call button, and pushed it. A static filled voice answered immediately from somewhere within the elaborate mansion.

"Kaiba residence, may I help you?" Bakura answered calmly. They had a plan.

"I'm here to inquire with Mr. Kaiba about the lead security guard position."

"I see, please come in." An electric buzzing sounded briefly as the gate lock came undone with a muffled 'click.' Bakura strolled non-chalantly inside the grounds of the estate. He walked purposefully up the mansion steps and halted at the French, double doors. A second later, a butler in formal attire opened the door, gesturing him politely inside.

"Please follow me, sir." The white mustached butler led and Bakura followed silently. They walked up the stone spiral staircase and down a long hall, stopping briefly at the entrance to a large room, an office.

The butler silently informed the occupant of company and motioned Bakura inside. Bakura stepped into the warmly decorated room, vaguely registering the foe walls and the Tahitian accent rug spread extravagantly over the beige carpet.

His eyes darted immediately to Kaiba, sitting at the desk, a smug expression plastered on his face. His hands were laced beneath his chin, showing off an intimidating, executive pose.

Kaiba's hands parted as he gestured toward the only available chair, positioned directly in front of the grand, oak desk. Bakura walked to the chair, politely extending his right arm in a greeting handshake before he sat. Kaiba did not offer his hand in return.

"We'll start with your resume." His words were cold, almost uninterested. Bakura deftly hid his panic as he fell back into the leather seat. A resume was something he did not anticipate.

"No resume, I haven't been in this profession long." Bakura smiled awkwardly in an effort to save himself. Kaiba silently jotted something down on the notepad beside him and flashed a glare of disappointment to the nervous interviewee.

"With no previous experience, what makes you think you're even qualified for this position, and not wasting my valuable time?"

"Ah, what an excellent question." Bakura shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He heard Malik's worried response play quickly inside his head.

"Do not blow this, _Bakura_! It's our only chance to see the girl!" Bakura hissed under his breath, pretending unsuccessfully to clear his throat. Kaiba eyed him wearily.

"You see… I can offer you a special type of protection that no one other than _myself_ can provide." Kaiba's eyes widened at the thought.

"Oh? And what is this _type of protection _that you refer to?" Kaiba looked unimpressed.

Bakura fidgeted again, pulling on the chain lying against his neck, beneath his shirt. He raised his hand to reveal a finely crafted, Egyptian artifact: the Millennium ring.

"This object grants the user exceptional power. The legend of its extensive and unique abilities dates back many centuries. Besides being extremely rare, it belongs to _me_." Bakura's smile was swaggering. He was clearly impressed with himself. "With this, I could personally guarantee your perfect safety, and of course, any other individuals of your choosing…"

Kaiba stared curiously at the Egyptian relic hanging guarded around the boy's neck. It was similar to the item that he had seen Marik use on Renn. He cringed inwardly at the recent memory. If this item could protect Renn from Marik, then wasn't that exactly what he was looking for? He relentlessly eyed the boy. He didn't like him. He seemed… Overconfident and stuck-up, somehow. Could he really come to trust this boy around Renn, the love of his life?

Noticing the extreme disapproval emitting from the undecided CEO, Bakura spoke again.

"Aside from perfect protection, I do not require any pay. All that is necessary is food and shelter. I will not be in town long, perhaps a month, at most. But during that time, I can assure your peace of mind."

Kaiba decided quickly after that. If it was only for one month, then he wouldn't have to fire the boy if things didn't work out. And no pay? That definitely sweetened the deal. He was planning on housing the new guard near Renn anyways, and food wouldn't be a problem.

"I'll draw up the official contract shortly. Until then, Roland will escort you to your new quarters." Bakura couldn't hide the blatant look of surprise surfacing on his face. He rose from the chair as Roland walked into the room. "I am hiring you under one condition, as it is not myself that requires protecting. You'll be dealing with a young girl, her name is Renn and she is very important to me. If for some reason-- any reason-- she does not like you, your position will be immediately terminated. Is that clear?"

Bakura nodded nervously, still stunned.

"I will provide you with further instruction once you are settled. You're dismissed." Kaiba waved dismissively, his attention quickly diverted. Bakura nodded and bowed, before following Roland down the long hall.

Roland stopped a few doors down, opening a heavy wooden door and stepping inside, Bakura followed.

"This will be your new quarters. Master Kaiba prefers you to be near Miss Renn at all times. Their room is the next door over, on the right." Bakura nodded in response, taking in the elaborate surroundings. The room was furnished in subtle, golden hues, complete with gold leafed wallpaper, trimmed in an elegant, painted scroll design. Matching Victorian lamps adorned each side of the feather filled, king sized bed. The bay window was embellished with attractive gold ingots in the shape of vines. An antique chandelier hung from the raised ceiling, completing the extravagant décor.

"If you need anything at all, please use the call button on the nightstand. It will directly connect you with the head maid."

"Thank you." Bakura bowed politely as Roland nodded and left the room. He sighed, relieved that things had actually gone in his favor. He made his way over to the bed, sitting gracefully on the edge. He folded his arms behind his head and fell back onto the fluffy, satin coverings of the golden blanket. He took in the complete silence. It was nice, _too nice_. He wondered briefly where Malik was, and then decided against asking. He closed his eyes. How long had it been since he had actually slept?

A familiar voice broke the tranquil silence. Bakura looked to his left, seeing the ghost of Malik sitting arms folded, legs crossed on the bed next to him.

"I'm impressed. I did not believe you capable of _this_." Bakura scowled.

"Have you that little faith in my abilities?"

"You expect me to trust a _leech_ who thinks nothing of me then a fine _meal_?" Malik's words were laced with irritation.

"You're calling _me_ a leech? You're the parasite! Malik turned an angry glare onto Bakura, who lay, eyes closed, on the king sized bed. He muttered something under his breath.

"At least I don't _kill_ people for pleasure." Bakura scoffed at the remark.

"It's not like I do it by choice, like certain _kidnappers_ I know…"

It was sudden and unexpected. The cold of the boy's spirit pressing down against the vampires cool lips.

Bakura's eyes flew open in surprise, as the familiar ripping sensation descended upon his chest. He felt the progressing warmth of the boy's kiss as more and more of his soul was fed into him. The giddy weakness quickly returned, his head swimming with the fresh scent of blood.

_The blood. _The best he had ever tasted in his entire existence. The rare and desired cognac that very few vampires had the privilege to find. The fragrance overwhelmed him. Without breaking the kiss, Bakura flipped the boy onto his back, taking the lead. He heard a muffled gasp of surprise as he did so.

He breathed in the warm aroma, saliva and venom flooding his mouth. His throat now burning with an unquenchable fire, his teeth aching to puncture skin.

In one quick, fluid movement, his mouth fell upon the boy's throat. Bakura grabbed each of Malik's wrists, pinning them steadfast to the mattress. He loomed over the boy, dizzy with desire. He licked his neck, caressing the salty sweet skin with his tongue. He felt Malik shiver beneath him; the boy was driving him absolutely mad with temptation.

As his mouth widened, the bite only seconds away, they heard a soft footfall by the door.

With a displeasing moan, both boys turned unwillingly to the entrance of the room.

A shy, crimson eyed girl stood barefoot in the doorway.

-----

See you in **Chapter 5: Rendezvous **


	5. Chapter 5: Rendezvous

**Sacred Soul - Sequel to Dark Blue**

**Chapter 5: Rendezvous **

Panicked breathing broke the silence.

The wide-eyed, barefoot girl grabbed onto the door frame for support. Despite her best efforts, her knees buckled under her. With a dull thud and a frantic gasp, Renn collapsed breathless to the floor.

Malik was the first to speak.

"Oh my god… You _killed_ her. His gaze flickered to the teenage boy hovering desperately over him.

"What do you mean, _I_ killed her? How do you know it's not because of _you_? After all, are you not the one who **kidnapped** her?" Malik frowned as the recent memory returned to him. He motioned to get up, pushing with both hands against the chest of the vampire straddling him. It was no use.

"Get off me! I need to see the girl." He pushed again, though he knew his attempts were futile. Bakura growled in protest.

"No. We had a deal, **I won't stop now**." Bakura lingered over him, the situation at hand being pushed to the farthest confines of his demon mind. He breathed deep the scent that beckoned to his burning thirst. Malik struggled frantically beneath him.

"You fool! If someone discovers the girl now, our plans are ruined!" Bakura frowned. Despite his increasing desire to pursue the boy, Malik was right, though he would never admit it.

Bakura's smoldering black stare lingered on the boys indigo eyes.

"_Promise me_. Promise me now that when you're through, I can have you." Malik blushed; a faint warmth radiated from his heart and sent tepid tingles throughout his limbs. The thought of letting the demon overpower him, it was suddenly so… _Tempting_. He swallowed hard, refocusing himself on the situation at hand. It was difficult.

"I promise." His voice was a mere whisper, and he wondered with embarrassment, if Bakura could somehow sense his secret desires.

The vampire pushed himself away with a reluctant moan. Malik jumped off the bed without hesitation, and rushed toward the girl lying lifeless in the bedroom doorway. He pulled her further into the room and locked the door behind her, taking her prisoner for the second time. Bakura approached half-heartedly, tenderly picking up the small girl with his pale arms. He noticed immediately that her blood was not as alluring as Malik's; the thought once again triggered the relentless thirst. He walked her over to the golden bed and placed her down gently on the satin sheets. He listened worriedly to her uneven heartbeat.

Renn stirred.

"She's waking." Malik watched her closely, the eagerness in his voice was hard to ignore. Still dazed and yearning, Bakura eyed his throat greedily, his mouth thick with venom.

Renn's eyes flickered open, her gaze falling immediately upon Malik, who leaned toward her from the side of the bed.

She gasped again, unable to form the words that she so desperately clung to. Her mouth moved around the soundless air, forming silent syllables.

"Renn, I'm sorry for scaring you, please don't be frightened of me, I did not come here to hurt you or—"Malik flinched— "to take you away. I came here to talk to you. I am in desperate need of your assistance, and I am prepared to do anything for it." Malik bowed low before her, displaying his utmost sincerity, Bakura looked from the eager boy and back to Renn, anxious for a response, impatient for blood.

Renn blinked. She was silent for a full minute, contemplating the situation laid before her. She spoke softly, breaking Malik's formal bow.

"I know why you're here. I'm not afraid."

Malik gasped. "Wha- what do you mean?"

Renn smiled weakly up at him.

"I have dreams. Sometimes they're so real, so vivid and bright that I never forget them. Those are the ones that come true. _They happen_." Renn paused briefly, her crimson eyes burning with memories of the past. "I dreamed about this, I knew it was coming. It catches me off guard though, it's… Hard. It's hard to know things beforehand, and then experience it again without knowing when or where it will happen. Have you ever experienced something, and gotten a strange feeling that it has happened before?"

Bakura answered first. "Déjà vu," Renn nodded.

"Yes. It's like that, but so much more. The feeling I get when I see my dreams in reality, it's _overwhelming_. It's almost like the ground shifts beneath me, and everything around me shimmers, bright and vivid, just like my dream. It takes a lot of energy from me."

Renn looked up towards the ceiling, a contemplating expression in her eyes.

"I remember the night perfectly. The night I had my first vision…

My mama and papa were very loving; I couldn't have had two better people to watch over me, to take care of me..." Renn's gaze shifted to the satin sheets beneath her. She ran her finger over the intricate design stitched into the bedding.

"I dreamed that my parents would find me unconscious. When I was younger, I suffered from terrible fainting spells... It was a cold day, with fresh powdered snow on the ground. Everything was beautiful, so white, so bright to me, I remember it well. They took me to the car and rushed me to the closest hospital. In their haste, my papa skidded on some black ice, and they crashed."

Renn looked up at Malik, her expression grieved and forlorn.

"Neither one survived. I however, managed to somehow walk away, unharmed… I _knew_ it was more than a dream. Because of this vision, I knew that I would eventually be the cause of my parents impeding death. I was young, only 6 at the time, but I made up my mind to run away. I knew I would never see them again, but at least they would be _alive_. I missed them terribly. I didn't know a lot about my visions back then. I didn't know that it was… Impossible to prevent them.

When I arrived at Tokyo orphanage, the police did a background check on me, to see if I had any immediate family. It turned out, my parents had gone to look for me, _together_." A single tear fell gracefully down her pale check, but her voice did not falter. "They got into a car accident and were both killed instantly. A nearby witness told the police that my papa skidded on some black ice. In the end, I was the sole reason that they had died, I couldn't save them, no matter what I did."

Renn wiped away the tears, now falling freely down her face. She inhaled deeply and breathed out, pushing aside the deep-seated emotions that burdened her. When she looked back up at Malik, she looked like a different girl, her face refocused and calm, as if nothing at all had happened.

"I met Seto there." Renn smiled thoughtfully. "He helped me through a lot of the suffering, and we became good friends... I don't know what I would have done without him. In a way, _he saved me_."

Malik stared back at her in awe. This girl, this girl who he had thought nothing of but a weapon, a force for mass destruction, had a life, a family, a heartbreaking past similar to his own, and he had never even considered it before now. A profound wave of guilt rushed over him, he reached out and gently touched the girl's hand. It was a sincere attempt to console her.

"Renn, I must ask you this... Why? Why are you helping me, after all I did to you?" Renn sighed heavily, as if the question brought back buried memories.

"Because I've seen what will happen if I don't help you. It's so horrible... I couldn't bear having the end of the world on my shoulders."

"So you know… _Everything_?" Malik's voice was thick with worry and question.

"Yes, I know about your other half. I know why you need me, and I know what I have to do."

"Then you know… How to _defeat_ him?" Renn nodded solemnly at Malik's broken words.

"Yes. I have to summon a god."

-----

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I actually wrote it on a plane ride home, a very _long_ plane ride... I'll see you in the next Chapter, and believe me, you won't want to miss this one...

**Chapter 6: Slave  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Slave

**Sacred Soul – Sequel to Dark Blue**

**Chapter 6: Slave****  
**

Renn tilted her head to the side suddenly, silently, listening to something unheard by normal human ears. Her jeweled eyes lit up in a blaze of realization.

"Seto, _he's coming_! You must hide!" Malik's copper face turned suddenly pale. "Hurry! In the closet!" Renn pointed to the large, oak door gilded in gold. Malik ran quickly and without protest, quietly shutting the heavy door behind him.

Mere seconds later, Kaiba gracefully entered the room. He glanced uneasily at Renn, sitting close to Bakura on the golden bed. Renn smiled up at him, an innocent and loving look radiated her pale face. Kaiba cleared his throat worriedly, and finally he spoke.

"I see you've met the new guard. I trust everything is alright?" Renn's beaming smile did not falter.

"Yes, we are getting to know each other. Seto, will Bakura-San be protecting me when you are away?" Renn asked, feigning naivety.

"Yes, he will be with you when I am away." Renn flashed another smile.

"Good, I like him!" Kaiba's expression waned. He tried unsuccessfully to hide the jealous hurt in his face. She _liked_ him. The words did not bode well.

"Renn, I need to speak with you, it's rather urgent." Renn smiled and jumped elegantly off the large bed. She pranced over to Kaiba, gently taking his arm. Kaiba shot a resentful glare at Bakura.

"I will call on you when you are needed. Until then, you may explore the facilities, but I expect you to answer immediately upon my command." Kaiba set a small, black, electronic device on the table by the door. "I will use this to communicate with you. You are to answer immediately when I call. I expect to hear from you the very instant something urgent arises. Do you understand?"

Bakura nodded, his expression grim. Kaiba took Renn's arm and without another word, swiftly turned to leave the room. Bakura saw the apologetic expression on Renn's face as she peered solemnly over her left shoulder.

-----

Kaiba walked the short distance down the long hall towards his room, his hand gently intertwined with Renn's. He pulled her inside the door, a hidden passion suddenly arising in his movements.

"Renn…" He breathed her name as he looked down upon her. Her silky hair was long and pastel, casting a faint glow as if illuminated by an invisible moon. Her pale skin, a subtle milky pearl, gleamed with a warm, rose undertone in the fading light. Her lips were full, colored by a velvety shell pink, soft and fair.

And those eyes. How could he ever forget them? The glorious glow of the crimson flame.

When he closed his eyes, it was all he could see.

He wanted to tell her. He wanted her to know that she was his and his alone. He wanted to own her, to consume her. He wanted to push her down and have his way with her, to put his mark all over her so everyone would know…

Renn was his.

He couldn't control the burning. The longing to touch her, the ache to be near her at all times. It was physically painful to be away from her, no matter the distance. He wondered just how long he could endure it. And he _would_ endure it, because he loved her. He loved her and only her. His heart was now her slave.

He would protect her.

He would do anything for her.

He would give her anything.

His body, his heart, and his soul.

Even his life…

"Renn…" Kaiba struggled past the inescapable urge to overpower her, to push her down. "Renn, I want to take you somewhere. I want to…" He tailed off, completely enraptured by her intense beauty. "Will you come with me, tomorrow night, to a secret place?" He gazed upon her, his sapphire stare unyielding. She answered.

"Yes." She smiled warmly up at him. Did she know? Could she sense the mysterious bond that held him captive to her? "Seto, I would want nothing more…"

Kaiba breathed an uneasy sigh of relief, casting a dazzling smile down upon her.

"Then it's a date."

-----

Bakura sauntered over to the round, wooden table placed strategically by the bedroom door. He picked up the small, black device and held it up for inspection. It was a cell phone. He flipped it open and examined the preprogrammed numbers. There was only one:

Seto Kaiba

He grimaced and closed the phone, shoving it deep into his pants pocket.

With a menacing grin, he made his way to the bedroom closet. Upon opening the heavy door, he spied Malik, crouched worriedly on the floor in the corner of the large space. Without hesitation, Bakura entered the room of storage, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Malik looked up; the dim light shadowed his face. He could barely make out the figure of the vampire standing over him in the dark.

"I don't understand…" Malik murmured the words, but they did not escape Bakura's flawless hearing. "For some reason, I can't stop thinking about you. I feel like… I feel like some force is pulling me towards you and… I _cannot_ resist it. I can't explain…" Malik's voice broke, he spoke through clenched teeth, biting his tongue to hold back the tears.

"I actually _want_ you to feed from me! I… _I crave it!!_" Malik looked up, his face broken with a frightened confusion, tear stained and grieved. His voice became a faint whisper. "What's _wrong_ with me?" Bakura's responding smile was wide and reckless. He crouched down, kneeling next to the worried boy.

"There is no shame in being a vampire's slave." Bakura's hand slid softly to the boys face. He caressed his cheek in the darkness.

"Slave?" Malik looked toward the demon, his panicked state of confusion slowly melting away. He felt the pleasant warmth emit from the vampire's touch.

"You are drawn to me because of our blood bond. It grows stronger every time I feed from you. It is directly proportioned to the amount of venom in your system. The more toxin, the more intense the feedings will become. We now share a bond stronger than any two people. **You cannot deny me**."

With a skillful hand, Malik felt as his face was pulled gently forward. Bakura's breath was soft on his cheek. He felt it move against his skin, in urgent, demanding pants. The moist warmth was pleasant, and it radiated tingles throughout his face. He suddenly felt the hot tongue, licking his cheek, eagerly tasting his tears. In a soft, subtle movement, he was suddenly embracing the vampire's lips.

They kissed. A passionate pull that left each of them hypnotized by desire. Their tongues danced together, the taste of venom bittersweet on Malik's lips. The demon felt the moist throb of the pulse beneath the boys tongue. His mouth began to salivate, his teeth began to ache, the agonizing parch of his throat, now suddenly and torturously apparent. He pulled back his lips, exposing the lethal fangs that condemned him to a life of thirst.

Bakura, unable to restrain himself from the beckoning, bit down. The blade of his fangs penetrated, hot and quick, through the boy's tongue. He heard a soft cry of pain and then, a contented sigh as the venom spread throughout the boy's veins. The blood flowed free and thick. He lapped at it, sucking the skin to consume the hot, sweet liquid. Malik's moans sent waves of pleasure through his every limb. He ran his hands across the boy's copper chest, caressing the smooth, warm curves of his abdomen. The resulting cries of pleasure increased the overwhelming sensation, and he found himself sucking harder, faster. He felt the tremors of the boy beneath them. The sensation of Malik's hands tangled gently through his silver hair.

Within the pleasant, blood filled haze, Bakura continued the kiss of death…

-----

He felt the boy go gradually limp in his arms. He had to pull away, lest kill his only willing victim. He took one last, precious taste, swallowing the warm cognac and pushing himself from the boy. He vaguely noted that it was somewhat easier this time, to resist.

Malik moaned and slumped toward the floor. Bakura was instantly by his side. He reached into his coat pocket and drew out a flat, foil wrapped object. A bar of chocolate. He tore it open and broke off a piece, rushing it to the boy's lips. Malik tongued the lush sweetness, nibbling softly on the melting candy. He looked up at the demon kneeling over him in the darkness.

Malik tried to speak, but his thoughts were drunk with toxin. "I… I think I'm… In love with you."

Bakura blushed heavily, the crimson warmth set his cheeks aflame.

"You idiot! What are you saying? The blood loss has gone to your head."

Malik flashed a wide, foolish grin. He closed his eyes and within seconds, Bakura heard the soft snores that signified sleep. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief, and looked down at the sleeping boy cradled within his arms.

He smiled.

-----

Renn awoke with a gasp; the sweat formed a sparkling sheen over her skin. Kaiba roused awake, instantly alert and by her side.

"What is it, my love? Did you have another vision?" He gently consoled her, placing his long, lean arms around her and gently rubbing her shoulders.

"I… I can't _believe_ it…" Renn placed her hand over her heart, hoping to somehow ease the rapid fluttering inside her chest. She looked up at Kaiba, a distant, unreadable expression on her face. Her words came out in short, whispered bursts. "The future… It _changed_." Kaiba pulled her closer, caressing her gently.

"Tell me." He breathed, unable to keep the worry hidden from his voice.

"Nanae. _She's coming_."

-----

**Love Me Dead**

Love me cancerously  
Like a salt-sore soaked in the sea.  
'High-maintenance' means  
You're a gluttonous queen  
Narcissistic and mean.  
Kill me romantically  
Fill my soul with vomit  
Then ask me for a piece of gum.  
Bitter and dumb  
You're my sugarplum.  
You're awful, I love you.

She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
And when her edges soften  
Her body is my coffin  
I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed

Must be the sign on my head  
That says, love me dead

You're a faith-healer on T.V.  
You're an office park without any trees  
Corporate and cold  
Gushing for gold  
Leave me alone.  
You suck so passionately  
You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature  
finger-bangin' my heart

You're hideous, and sexy.

-----

I hope you liked this chapter. I promise, it gets better. On a side note, I thought the lyrics to Love Me Dead (by Ludo) perfectly summoned up Bakura x Malik & Kaiba x Renn's relationships. What do you think?

See you in the next **Chapter 7: Jealousy**

- teal ink


	7. Chapter 7: Demi

**Sacred Soul – Sequel to Dark Blue**

**Chapter 7: Demi**

Morning came. The rising sun cast its radiant beams down upon the Kaiba mansion.

Bakura was roused unwillingly from a perfect sleep, by an annoyingly high-pitched trill. He blinked, disoriented, and then realization struck, jolting him fully awake.

His cell phone was ringing.

He fumbled for it, reaching quickly over to the nightstand, and in his haste, he dropped it. The piercing ring continued and he frantically leaned over the bed, finally grasping the small device.

He flipped it open.

"I told you to answer immediately. It's barely 6am and you've already begun to disappoint me." Bakura opened his mouth to object, but was abruptly cut off. "Your shift begins now. I will inform you upon its end." There was a 'click', and Bakura heard the dulling drone of the dial tone.

He flipped the phone closed with a frown, and jumped unwillingly out of bed, heading to the large, walk-in closet to get dressed. As he opened the door, a wave of nostalgic memories from the previous night washed over him. He could still taste a hint of blood in the air.

He grabbed a plain, black suit from the closet pole, and hurriedly threw it on. He glanced in the mirror, trying unskillfully to knot his tie. The golden silence was finally interrupted.

"You look nice; you should wear suits more often." Bakura scowled at the unwelcome voice inside his head. He realized, surprised, that there was no hint of sarcasm to its tone.

"Honestly, who wears this dreadful attire?" Bakura glowered. The tie was proving to be an impossible task. Upon noticing the distress, Malik quickly excelled to his ghost-like presence, his body fading in and out of opaqueness.

"Here, let me…" With an air of experience, he approached, raising his hands slowly to the vampire's neck. He pulled gently on the tie, loosening and folding at the right spots, and then, tightening the finished knot to the demon's throat. Bakura swallowed hard, his cheeks flushed involuntarily.

They both froze. Their longing gazes locked onto each other in the silence. The pull was stronger than before, almost impossible to ignore. The static filled air was tense with anticipation. As their bodies leaned willingly toward one another, Bakura rushed away suddenly, his breathing quick.

"I… _I can't_." The regret was thick in his voice. "I have to see the girl." He looked to Malik, the disappointment seethed in his charcoal gaze . What he wouldn't give to taste the boy, even for the smallest moment. He briefly contemplated it. Malik nodded in understanding, trying unsuccessfully to avoid the alluring pull. Within seconds, he was gone, vanishing quietly into the demon's mind.

-----

A small knock caught Bakura off guard. The door opened slowly and Renn coyly stepped inside. She flashed a warm smile to the silver haired boy.

"You look nice." Bakura rolled his eyes. He heard Malik's inward laugh and scowled. "Um… I need to talk to you. I had another dream." Renn looked down at the floor, her face grave.

She now had the Vampire's full attention.

"Come," Bakura motioned to the inviting bed. "Sit." Renn obeyed flawlessly, not meeting his worried gaze. She took a deep breath, as if preparing to give bad news.

"Nanae's coming. She'll be here soon. I think she's coming to warn us."

At her words, Malik instantly materialized next to Bakura, a smile brightening his see through face.

"Nanae's coming? Are you sure?" Bakura noticed the sudden cheerfulness in Malik's voice and frowned.

"I'm sure, but I don't know when. In my dream, I had the feeling that it was sooner, rather than later."

"What do you think she will warn us of?" Bakura asked, a hint of agitation in his voice.

"I don't know. But I do know that it's something I did not foresee. Something changed since my last vision. I was positive that I could defeat Marik, but now…" Renn trailed off, silent and unsure. "Things have somehow gotten worse. The situation is no longer in our favor." She forced a reassuring smile at Bakura, then sighed.

"There is an old Buddhist temple, near the Shinano River. My mama and papa took me there often as a child, where they would pray. I've dreamed of it many times in the past few months, as if something is calling me, to that very spot. I yearn to go there." Renn looked up towards the ceiling and closed her eyes, as if recalling some beautiful memory. "Yet, I have this feeling… If I do, I might not come back."

Renn paused, tilting her head to the side suddenly, her breathing non-existent. Her vision drifted past Bakura, as if somehow, she could see right through him, to something on the other side.

"The shimmer… _It's started_." Her eyes widened, the crimson fire set aflame. Her words were a shocked whisper.

"She's here."

-----

The meeting took place in the downstairs foyer. Renn stood, anxious at Kaiba's side, their hands laced together.

A serene, copper skinned beauty stepped into the room, flanked on one arm by Bakura, the other, Roland. Her hourglass figure was elegantly trailed by an embossed velvet cloak, shadowing her hooded face. A black, satin eye patch adorned her left eye.

She walked soundlessly to the middle of the room, pausing briefly before falling gracefully to her knees in a perfect bow. When she spoke into the silence, her voice quivered, as though she were recently crying.

"Please forgive me for my past and wrong doings; I do not deserve your company... Take solace in knowing that I did not come here as an enemy, but as a fellow comrade. I am here, by risk of life, to warn you."

Kaiba spoke first, breaking the air of silence, his voice filled with a seductive authority.

"Nanae, you may stand. Tell us what it is that you have come so far to say."

Nanae's head inclined slightly in acknowledgment, before she so lithely rose to her sandaled feet. She stared ahead, unwilling and ashamed.

"There is a great danger on the horizon. A peril so unimaginable, that it threatens all human life... Marik has gotten much worse as of late; his cruelty is now beyond reason." Nanae pointed to the dark patch concealing the area where her eye should have been. "This was my sacrifice, for setting you free. Though I am not complaining, for I should have been punished with death for the many ways that I have wronged you."

Nanae's one eyed, emerald stare drifted slowly toward Renn. "He has found someone. A teenage boy, who is not unlike yourself, Miss Renn. Though I do not know the full extent of the boy's powers, I know that he is searching for you, at this very moment… He waits for you, every night at a Buddhist temple near the Shinano shore. For some reason, he is certain that you will meet him there." A quiet gasp slipped unexpected from Renn's lips. "Do not worry, my child. I do not believe his intent is to cause you harm. He needs you, he wants you for some reason that I am unaware of. I advise you now, of the sole reason that I have come… You must never see him, as I am uncertain of what may happen if you do." Nanae sighed. "The information I have was merely overheard, and it grieves me to inform you that this is all I know." A thick silence enveloped the room. Kaiba broke it.

"Nanae, where will you go, now that you have betrayed him?"

"I can never go back. He will surely kill me without hesitation. I do not know where I will end up, or where the gods will take me, but I am glad that I had the opportunity to set things right." She inclined her head again, a solemn gesture of respect.

"Nanae, you will stay here. You have nowhere else to go, and we now know where your allegiance lies." At Kaiba's words, a thick blush graced her copper cheeks, followed by a most grateful and astonished expression.

"If that is what you wish, I will humbly and graciously accept." She swept a low, beautiful bow and flawlessly returned to her feet.

"Guards, you shall escort our guest to room C-15." Bakura flinched; it was the room next to his own. He felt the inward delight of the boy trapped within the confines of his mind. With a hidden scowl, he and Roland nodded in understanding. With Nanae following, they quietly left the room.

-----

Immediately upon their exit, Renn spoke. The complete resolve in her voice was confidant and final.

"I am going to the temple by the Shinano shore, and there is nothing that you can do, or say, to stop me." She looked up at Kaiba, her face a blank, unreadable mask, completely void of all emotion.

His eyes filled with an obscene horror. When he spoke, he pronounced each syllable clearly, carefully, as to avoid any type of rebuttal.

"Renn, you will do no such thing. Is that clear?" She stared back, unfazed.

"Seto… I'm sorry. But this is not up to you to decide." Her featureless mask fell towards the floor. "The fate of the world rest upon me, and I am the one who must save it. I will go, because I have foreseen it. It is my destiny." Renn started to walk calmly away, vaguely registering the forceful grip held tightly to her upper arm. She turned, locking her eyes with Kaiba's. His stare was smoldering, his jaw clenched.

"I lost you once, and I won't let it happen again. **I won't let you go**." His words were firm, but she could sense his unease. She could hear the fear, hidden beneath his voice. Renn pulled abruptly away, breaking the steadfast grip on her arm. At that moment he knew, he knew that he would lose. Despite the absolute love he held for her, and his utter fear for her overall safety, his slaving heart would fall in command at her feet.

"I am going alone. I'll be back by dawn."

-----

The river made a tranquil sound. The noise of flowing water over flat, smooth stones, settled among the bonsai and pastel cherry blossoms. She could smell the heady scent of the fragrant blooms in the warm, summer night, masked slightly by the odor of damp earth. The temple was ancient. Cracked and crumbling, faded and beautiful in the moonlight. It was just as she had remembered from her childhood, a perfect rendering of her reoccurring dreams.

The glorious, god like boy stood silently before her.

His dark, burgundy hair was disheveled by light winds, but somehow, still breathtakingly perfect. The razored ends curled up slightly, framing his pale face and rosy cheeks. The pure white of his skin was almost translucent in the light of the full moon. It shimmered with a crimson undertone.

He gazed upon her, a stare that was reckless, yet reassuring. Renn was immediately caught off guard by his vivid, teal eyes, glowing brightly in the darkness, as if lit steadily from within. They were like no color she had ever seen before, bottomless and deep, yet somehow familiar. They burned with a vibrant intensity that matched her own.

As she stared, dazed by his ideal splendor, he spoke.

"Renn, I have been waiting 18 years for you." He extended an elegant hand, bleached white by the glimmer of the pale moon. He smiled. A simple, crooked smirk that melted her heart. As she stepped forward, she felt the pull. The powerful, unyielding draw that towed her, helplessly along. Mere seconds elapsed and she was standing by his side, beneath his seductive spell, breathing deep his intoxicating scent.

He smelled deliciously of red apple and moonflower. Renn took a delicate breath, and placed her hand lightly within his. He wrapped it tenderly around hers.

"Renn… I have waited so long. I cannot believe you are finally here. My one, true match." The words flowed like liquid velvet from his satin lips. Each syllable rang in her ears like an enchanting symphony of song.

"I am… _Your match_?" She smiled, bemused.

"You are my match in every way. Renn, we were made for one another. We are a perfect pair. With our powers, our _gifts_… We are capable of anything we so desire. My dear, you make me a god, and you, are my goddess." His teal gaze entranced her. Renn blinked, breathless.

"My name is Demi, and I am taking you with me."

-----

Wow. Can you believe that at the beginning of this chapter, Demi did not exist? I added him on an impulse, so I hope I've made the right decision, as it has drastically altered the entire plot line of this story.

See you in **Chapter 8: Jealousy**


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy

**Sacred Soul – Sequel to Dark Blue**

**Chapter 8: Jealousy**

Within the walls of a rose and ivy maze, there was an elegant, crystal swan fountain. A quaint garden, speckled with chocolate cosmos and yellow tulips. A bench for two, and a lonely CEO. Kaiba stared into the starlit, summer night, listening to the rhythmic trickle of water from the swan's glass beak. This was his secret place. The place he had wanted Renn to see. The only place in the entire world where he could be at peace with himself.

But she wasn't here.

He fondled a small, black velvet box between his long fingers. Opening and closing it in a feint of boredom, catching the reflection of the moon on the surface of the diamond ring inside.

He had it all planned out, and now, it was ruined.

He thought about her. The way she smiled, the way she smelled. The reason that he had only kissed her since the night of the masque, which now seemed so long ago. He had wanted to make it special, to wait until it was right, until they were properly married. But now he found himself doubting if he could even wait one more day. He flipped the box closed and stood, preparing to leave his starlit sanctuary. If only he could shake this feeling of unease, the invisible hands that clutched at his throat, trying to warn of impeding danger, but it was hopeless. It felt so wrong letting her go off by herself into the unknown. But she had refused him, she had hurt his pride, and she had won.

Kaiba pulled out his cell and embraced speed dial. A groggy voice answered on the third ring, still too slow.

"Bakura, I need… A personal favor." It was silent on the other end, as if the secret vampire was contemplating a bargain.

"Sure, but only on one condition." Kaiba sighed, though he was suddenly prepared to do anything.

"What did you have in mind?"

"No more suits… _Or ties_." Kaiba smiled weakly, his response was without hesitation.

"Agreed. Meet me at the front of the estate in 10 minutes." He flipped the phone closed.

'Perhaps defying the one person you love, is only appropriate because you love them.' Kaiba's thoughts raced through his mind in a hectic rant as he left the maze garden.

-----

"Kiss me."

Demi moved closer, his satin lips breathing their delicious aroma across Renn's face. "Renn, I need your permission to seal this contract…"

"Contract?" Renn blushed as his delicate touch lingered on her cheek.

"You don't know?" Demi smiled kindly down at her, his teal eyes sparkling with the reflection of the summer stars. "When a matching pair first meets, they initiate a contract. It binds them in every way, body, heart and soul, forever. It will make you officially mine, and I will completely belong to you."

Renn blinked, trying to focus her heavily distracted mind.

"But… I already have someone like that… Seto—"

Demi held his finger steadfast to her lips, gently quieting her.

"Renn, don't make this more complicated than it has to be. The only reason I exist at all, is to be with you. I was explicitly designed to be your match in every way, to compliment your every flaw. We literally belong together, and there is nobody in this entire world, that can possibly compete with that."

"But Seto—" Demi sighed, causing Renn to trail off, confused. It seemed as though he were contemplating something, struggling inwardly with a difficult decision.

"Renn, I am going to alter your thoughts, so you can forget about this person and we can complete the contract." Without waiting for a proper response, Demi's hand quickly moved to Renn's forehead, where a soft, pink light enveloped her. It lasted only seconds, but when he pulled his hand away, the girl was different, somehow.

"Renn, do I have your permission to seal this contract?" Renn blinked, trying desperately to recall something that wasn't there. She no longer had reason to refuse.

"Yes…"

In a soft, subtle movement, Demi's warm lips were touching her own. The unyielding pull was binding and inescapable. Renn felt the very fibers of her body reform, the raw essence of her soul being broken and reprogrammed, until Demi was all that she knew.

A soft swirl of pastel cherry blossoms surrounded them in a fragrant breeze. The river swelled and rushed quickly beneath an assembly of gleaming stars. The vivid light of the full moon dispelled the veil of darkness.

Suddenly, she was complete.

Demi gazed upon the girl who now owned half his soul. Her pastel hair was luminous, throwing rainbows in the moonlight. Her lips were a dark, ruby blush, rounded and full. Her skin, smoother than silk and the color of snow, with jeweled scarlet eyes that burned from deep within.

She was perfect in every way. But above all, she now belonged to him.

The hectic restructuring took its toll, and Renn collapsed, unconscious in Demi's arms. He held her close, listening to the soft beating of her new heart.

-----

"Renn!" Beneath the veil of the moon, Demi looked up to see two figures fast approaching. He laid the sleeping girl gently on the mossy ground and stood in front of her in a protective stance.

Kaiba quickly ran to Renn's side, unconcerned with the teal eyed boy standing nearby.

"Renn, can you hear me?" He gently lifted the girl in his arms and stood, facing the worried boy. "What did you do to her!?" His words were laced with a heavy growl, and Demi stepped back in a defensive maneuver.

"You must be Seto… She spoke of you, _briefly_. Don't worry; I would not purposely harm my one and only soul mate. I assure you she's perfectly fine, just asleep."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I'm taking her home. Since I don't know what you are to her, I won't kill you, but if I ever see you near her again, I'll—" Kaiba was cut off suddenly by the worried stranger.

"No, you _can't_ take her! We have already initiated the contract, if we're separated now-- for any reason-- the resulting pain could kill her!"

"Kill…" Kaiba's expression instantly softened to one of worry and confusion. "What do you mean?"

"She now has part of my soul infused within her, and I have part of hers. When you separate us, it becomes physically painful for both halves. In the past, certain Pairs that were forcefully separated, died because of it. It's all very complicated but you'll have to trust me!"

"Bakura!" Kaiba shouted his name, waiting impatiently for assistance. A soft glow of white light erupted from the millennium ring, hanging guarded around the vampire's neck, prompting him to speak.

"He's telling the truth. I can't detect any form of deception." Kaiba looked down at the pale angel in his arms.

"There must be a way to break the contract… _**Tell me**__._" He suddenly heard the insistent laughter emitting from the blood haired boy. If he had not been holding the frail girl, he would have hit him, full force.

"You can't be serious! _There is no hope for you now_. The only way to break a contract is for Renn to declare true love for someone other than myself. But under the contract, the only one she sees is me. I am now a god to her, so it's impossible for her to feel love for anyone _but_ me." Demi stifled more laughter, then suddenly, became serious. "I do feel for you though… Now that I have finally connected, I couldn't possibly imagine losing her."

Kaiba felt his heart sink. He swallowed a lump in his throat and resisted the overwhelming urge to gag.

"Bakura, bring him along. Until we figure this out, I won't take any unnecessary risks."

Bakura slowly approached Demi, his face unreadable. He instantly noticed the unique aroma of his fragrant blood, as a wave of floral apple crashed down on him. Not as alluring as Malik's, but still, close enough to satisfy... Bakura tried to keep his composure, although it had been almost two days since he had last fed.

"Do I need to use force, or will you come quietly?" He kept his distance, somewhat afraid of what he might do if temptation deemed him irrational.

Demi raised his hands, palm up, in a surrendering gesture.

"No need for violence, I'll behave." He shot a cool smirk at the pale vampire and looked towards Renn. "I go wherever she goes."

-----

The worried CEO led the secret vampire and the strange boy quietly back to the mansion, a beautiful angel sleeping peacefully in his arms.

-----

Kaiba loomed over the young girl in his bed. He gently stroked her shimmery hair, trying his best to stay awake. He hadn't left her side for over three hours, and It was then that he felt a small movement beneath his hand. She stirred.

Kaiba's heart raced, he leaned over the side of the bed, taking her hand gently between the two of his.

"Renn… How do you feel?" The startled girl looked up at him with wide eyes.

"De-Demi… Where's Demi?"

Kaiba felt the sinking sensation in his chest again, followed by an uncontrollable urge to cry.

Demi leaned around the corner of the door frame, immediately becoming the center of Renn's little world. As soon as she saw him she jumped from the bed, running the short distance across the room and into his open arms. The smile on her face was genuine. Upon seeing it, Kaiba's heart broke, shattering like glass into a million pieces. The iron weight of a thousand stones fell upon him. The piercing burn of the deadliest blade stabbed at his chest, wounding his soul.

In those three seconds, he lost the will to live. And then he heard her _laugh_.

Demi was tickling her and she was laughing. The most beautiful, angelic voice he had ever heard, caused the worst torture he could possibly imagine. Had he even made her smile like that before? He couldn't remember the last time her precious face lit up, the last time she had laughed with him…

He couldn't watch anymore. It took all of his remaining effort to turn away. Through the pain, he tried to drown out Demi's cheerful voice.

"Renn, who do you want to sleep with tonight… Me, or him?" Demi pointed to the broken CEO across the room, his face riddled with mock disgust.

"Demi, can I sleep with you?" Renn tugged at the cuff of the stranger's shirt.

Kaiba snapped.

He grabbed Renn's hand and towed her down the long hall, into the adjacent, empty bedroom.

"Renn, you'll sleep here tonight, until things go back to normal. " Kaiba shot a death glare at Demi, over Renn's left shoulder. "I'll be right outside your room all night long, if you need anything, alright?"

"And Demi too?" Renn looked to the worried boy standing behind her in the hall. Kaiba flinched, trying his best to be nice.

"And Demi too." Renn's responding smile drove another dagger into his already bleeding heart.

Kaiba walked her over to the bed, gently tucking her in. He desperately refused the urge to kiss her goodnight. When he returned to the hall, closing the door quietly behind him, he approached Demi.

"If you touch her in any way that is not strictly platonic, I will kill you where you stand, without hesitation."

Demi smirked haughtily.

"What if she touches me?"

Kaiba's arm flew up quickly, landing a harsh backhand to the left side of Demi's face. Two drops of ruby blood spilled to the tiled floor. Demi raised his hand to his burning cheek, his expression frozen with shock.

"Don't test me." Kaiba turned and walked the opposite direction to his room, his white over coat trailing elegantly behind him.

-----

**From: teal ink, To: Kaiba**

We don't have time left to regret  
It will take more than common sense  
So stop your wondering, take a stand  
There's more to life than just to live

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on

When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
_All your hope is gone_  
don't forget to **hold on**

**-----  
**

Whew! A lot of stuff happened in this chapter! I can't wait to see what happens next :) (Lyrics are "Hold On" by The Jonas Brothers)

See you in the next installment **Chapter 9:** **Temptation**


	9. Chapter 9: Temptation

**Sacred Soul – Sequel to Dark Blue**

**Chapter 9: Temptation**

Two drops of spilt blood were to blame. As soon as they hit the floor, the scent triggered a plethora of urges within the young vampire, two doors down the hall. Bakura tossed restlessly on the golden bed. He had managed to behave himself the entire way back to the mansion, the unfamiliar scent of Demi lingering in the air like some cruel test of strength.

Bakura smothered his face into the feather pillow, trying desperately to think of something, _anything_ to distract him.

Why the hell had it even been two days since he had last fed? Didn't he have an unlimited resource just a kiss away? He thought of asking Malik, and then bit his tongue before he could say the words. **That** would be embarrassing. He hated showing even the _slightest_ sign of weakness.

He groaned silently into the pillow, giving into the delicious, forbidden thoughts.

Deep into his scarlet colored fantasy, he was suddenly snapped back to present.

"I know what you're thinking, you blood thirsty leech." Malik's voice caught him off guard. Bakura growled in response.

"Then why the hell am I still starving, if you knew I was hungry!?" Malik debated this for a moment.

"If you lend me some of your ka, I'll be happy to feed you. But I would like to see Nanae, **alone**, before you drain me dry." Bakura's eyebrows arched up in a peak of interest.

"What business do you have with that traitor that I can't be a part of?"

"That's none of your concern. But I assure you, I just want to talk with her. I've… Missed her."

An unfamiliar twinge of jealousy jolted through Bakura's chest.

"What do you mean, you've _missed_ her? And why can't I be there, what are you hiding?"

Malik sighed.

"Fine, if you're not interested… Forget it. But I thought you were _starving_." Malik appeared instantaneously on the bed next to the famished demon. He non-chalantly pulled back his sandy hair, exposing the opaque, copper flesh of his neck. He shot a seductive look at Bakura.

"Do you still not want—" Malik's sentence was silenced as the vampire leaped, unhesitating onto the boy ghost. He pushed his tongue inside the cool mist of the boy's mouth, without permission. Mere seconds passed before the weight of the pull tore at his unprotected soul. The familiar ripping sensation took prelude to the hollow numbness that followed.

The boy warmed quickly beneath him in becoming complete. Bakura's head spun as he grew drunk off the scent of his favorite blood. Malik smiled and quickly, while the vampire was still in a dizzy haze, slipped out from under him and walked towards the closed bedroom door.

"I'll be back soon, and then you'll have your banquet."

Sobering quickly from the realization that his prey was fast escaping, Bakura jumped from the bed and reached for the Egyptian boy. He snagged his wrist, stopping Malik quickly in his tracks.

"No. _Not later_. **Now**." Malik, his back still turned toward his pursuer, briefly attempted breaking free. "Why do you go to her… Don't you still, _desire_ me?" Bakura's plea's echoed in the boy's ears. Malik's voice suddenly became strained, as if trying to prevent his true emotions from surfacing.

"I'm not stupid… I heard what you were thinking when you met that boy tonight. It's obvious you desire _his_ blood as much as mine. Why don't you just make _him_ your slave?!"

"Is that what you think? That I _desire_ him?"

"I know it. I heard your thoughts, so why don't you just leave me alone." Bakura tightened his grip on the boy's frail wrist. He fought back the urge to consume, trying his best to make peace.

"_You idiot_… You really assume I think so little of you? Do you not realize I am giving you half of my soul anytime you request it, simply because I want to help you?"

"Only because you want blood in return. **Don't lie**." Malik's voice broke. Embarrassed, his head fell to the floor in an effort to hide his face.

"**Wrong**. If that's all I wanted, I would have killed you long ago."

"Then what more do you want from me?! Is this all I'll ever be to you? Just a _blood slave_?!" The delicious tears fell wasted to the floor. Bakura felt the boy's pulse quicken, beneath his forceful grip.

"Malik… I…--"

Bakura stopped suddenly as the boy unexpectedly broke free of his tight grasp. Unknowingly, the struggle had scratched the surface of a certain copper skinned, delicate wrist, exposing a thin line of ruby liquid to the surrounding air. The pungent scent leaked from the open wound, directly impaling its target.

"I'm going to see Nanae, I—"

Carnal instinct took hold, exposing the vampire's true nature. Bakura pushed him, face first against the wall by the bedroom door. He grabbed each of his victim's wrists, thrusting them roughly against the hard, horizontal surface. The air that flowed from Malik's lips as he gasped, tasted especially sweet, enhanced with the flavor of the blood inside him.

"Stop! Your hurting me!"

Bakura, guided solely by impulse, bit down hard at the base of his prey's neck. His teeth sunk slowly into the flesh of the boy's shoulder, leaving deep lacerations that soon filled with a mixture of blood and venom.

Malik gasped again as the sharp pain radiated throughout his neck and back. Slowly, it tingled and ebbed away, replaced by a golden warmth that brought with it a pleasant, euphorian bliss. He heard the suckling pants of the ravenous demon, as he lapped greedily at the lush, crimson fluid.

Malik moaned unwillingly, as he felt Bakura's body thrust into him from behind. The pale hands released the boy's wrists and strayed playfully to his neck and pants. Expert fingers deftly undid the iron buckle of the boy's belt. His hand softly stroked the fragile, bronze throat of the reluctant boy.

Malik moaned haughtily in protest, his open mouth salivating from the chemical ecstasy flowing freely inside his veins. The vampire's sensual touch was relentless, and though the boy especially craved it, his anger continued to dwell, swelling until finally, it peaked.

The weak boy pushed back against the demon, dislodging the snowy teeth from his wounded throat. He turned slowly, gasping for air and trying with difficulty to stay fully conscious. In a pathetic attempt, he brought up his left hand and delivered a feeble slap to the vampire's right cheek. Bakura stood facing the distressed boy, bemused, the sweet taste of blood lingering on his tongue.

"_I hate you Bakura!_ I hate you!" Braced by the wall, the distraught boy slid slowly down to the floor, before falling completely unconscious…

-----

Renn awoke to the enticing aroma of berries and cream. She rubbed her eyes, yawned, and walked over to the cherry wood table standing by the door. Placed atop a beautiful, white lace cloth, was the loveliest cake she had ever seen. 15 lit candles adorned the sweet cream frosting, interspersed with decadent, scarlet fleshed strawberries. Her favorite.

"Make a wish."

Renn turned, stunned, to the gorgeous CEO leaning casually against the doorframe. He flashed a pained, but most amazing smile down at her. Renn felt an odd shiver of warmth radiate in her heart. Confused by an emotion she couldn't place, she continued to peer up at the unfamiliar face.

"For me?"

Kaiba nodded.

"You'd better blow out those candles, or you'll lose your chance." Renn suddenly beamed up at him. A warm, dazzling smile that melted the remains of his damaged heart.

"I wish that me and Demi are together forever!" Renn bent, oblivious of the bleeding soul breaking before her, and blew out the glowing flames.

Kaiba strained to forge a believable smile.

"Renn… Before you eat your cake, I would like to give you my gift." Renn paused, staring up at the broken blue of his eyes.

"Gift?" She blinked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"You don't turn 15 everyday." Kaiba smiled warmly. He grabbed her hand gently and led her out of the room and down the long hall.

"Um… Where's Demi?" Renn peered around nervously. Kaiba flinched as she said his name.

"He's still asleep, but I promise you can see him soon." Renn smiled again, adding another needle to the cracked wall of his broken core.

Hands still intertwined, Kaiba opened the oak door of a large music room. He towed Renn lightly inside and sat her down in a plush, leather chair.

"Now close your eyes, and no peeking." Renn obeyed, a small smile turning up the corner of her ruby lips.

It was silent for 10 more seconds, and then she heard the beautiful tenor of the grand piano's ivory keys.

Renn's eyes flew open, staring in wonder at the sad twenty-three year old, sitting focused at the piano.

The delicate melody echoed warmly off the walls of the elaborate room, entranced, Renn couldn't tear her smoldering gaze from the melancholy composer.

She had heard the beautiful song somewhere before, and the emptiness that clouded her thoughts quickly turned to a longing sorrow.

The soft notes climaxed and came to a tender end, leaving behind a whisper of tranquility in the silent air.

"Why do you cry?"

Renn looked up from her memory less daze. She touched her cheek and sure enough, there was a single, salty tear.

"I… I've heard that song before. It's so familiar, but I can't remember…"

"We danced to it, many times. I taught you to waltz to this melody." Kaiba extended a pale yet graceful hand, his long fingers softly embracing the silence. "Come here, I'll show you."

Renn rose fluidly from the comfort of the plush chair, walking the short distance to the lacquered piano, as if beckoned by an invisible call.

She stopped in front of the ivory keys, facing Kaiba uncertainly. The young man rose lithely, his chestnut hair falling in layered pieces over his cerulean eyes. A mixture of muddled notes hit the air, as Kaiba pushed Renn gently against the warm, satin keys. The light pressure of his hips against hers, flushed the snowy skin of her cheeks.

Kaiba took both of her hands, intricately intertwining his fingers with her own. He raised each one slowly to his lips, placing a delicate kiss in each palm. A surge of electric tingles radiated from every touch of his lips, spreading like wild fire up her wrists and through her arms.

"Happy Birthday, my love."

Renn opened her mouth, silent words lingering on her tongue, forbidden thoughts dancing through her mind.

"S… Se… to…" She whispered his name, a small spark of recognition lighting the fire in her sullen eyes.

"_Get away from her!" _Demi sauntered swiftly into the room, breathing hard. "Or behold the true wrath of my ultimate power." His teal eyes seethed with a poisonous rage.

-----

**Sakura Kiss**

I see you come, I watch you go

You never seem to leave me though

So is this love, or fate we'll see

You're making me crazy

In my dreams it's all I see

All I see is you and me

So if I have to choose a rose, from this garden of romance

maybe we can take this chance

**maybe your my love**

and I would like to find

A hand like yours to take mine, and we'll both kiss

We could stop time

and I'll fall in love with you

Tomorrow's far away

Let's place our hopes in today

Just you and me, in a beautiful spring

Where we'll always, fall in love again

-----

Well, I think Malik has officially entered Lolita territory, but I must say, I had a blast writing this chapter. This entire chapter is about 6 typed pages in Microsoft word, and I busted it out in about two hours. That's the fastest I've ever written a full chapter, and I hope more follow suit. : )

As an added bonus (because I love my readers so much) here is the song that Kaiba played for Renn! I hope you enjoy it.

(Remove spaces from link (around the word youtube) or it won't work! Cut and paste link into browser)

**http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=6keQjpo09Ko&feature=related**

See you as soon as I finish **Chapter 10: Phenomenon**


	10. Chapter 10: Phenomenon

**Sacred Soul – Sequel to Dark Blue**

**Chapter 10: Phenomenon**

Demi raised his hand to shoulder level. With a quiet snap of his fingers, a static emerald flame ignited, casting its flickering dance across his pallid palm.

"Renn, please step aside. I don't want to hurt you." Demi motioned for her to move.

"No!" Renn ran out in front of Kaiba, her hands flew to her temples in a desperate attempt to thwart the maddening confusion. "I… I don't know what's going on, but this _isn't right!_ Seto… Demi… _Don't fight!_" Demi sighed, reluctantly extinguishing the threat of the jade flame.

"If that is what you wish, then I will make an exception." Demi glared at Kaiba. "But you have to choose one of us, things cannot continue on in this manner."

Renn looked unbelievingly between the two gorgeous suitors rivaling for her affections.

The teal eyed, wine haired boy stood, left hand confidently extended in waiting, a crooked smile playing coyly across his lips.

The sorrow filled, azure gaze of the silent CEO, tugged at her heart. The essence of a relationship, long forgotten.

"I…" Renn closed her eyes. She felt the magnetic force pull at her from opposite directions, the chaos of the neon yearning, tearing her in two. "I… Need to think about this." Kaiba sighed in relief. Demi gasped in shock.

"Fine, then I propose that we do it fairly." Demi's voice was filled with agitation as he made his request. "Each of us will spend some time alone with Renn, and she'll choose the one she deems most suitable."

Kaiba kneeled down to Renn's level, meeting her eyes and gently taking her small hand.

"Renn, what do **you** wish to do?"

Renn sighed, squeezing his long fingers with her tiny grip.

"I guess that sounds fine... Kinda like a date… Right?" Kaiba smiled up at her.

"Spend a day with me, and I'll show you." Renn's cheeks flushed a burning pink. Demi gazed on in jealousy, he spoke through clenched teeth.

"Then tomorrow you can have her, but until then, it's my turn. _Renn and I need to practice_."

"Practice what?" Kaiba looked up suddenly, an air of curiosity in his gaze.

"Spells, of course. But don't get excited, I only intend to teach her the prerequisite chants, and connecting souls is the only way to do that." Demi smirked. "Purely platonic, I assure you."

Renn glanced to Kaiba; she could instantly feel the strong hurt emitting from his invisible aura.

"Seto… After practice, can we go on a date together?" When he smiled, she felt a flame ignite, partially lighting the darkness within her sealed heart. Kaiba extended his perfect hand to the girl's face. Renn leaned subconsciously into the warmth of his palm. His head tilted slightly to the side, chestnut bangs cascading over the ocean of his eyes.

"Anything you desire, I will give you."

Her cheeks flushed crimson, a pleasant fire burned where he touched her skin. She wanted to go to Demi, but she couldn't turn away. She stood, mesmerized by the smoldering diamond gleam of his seductive eyes.

Demi purposely cleared his throat, snapping Renn back to reality. Suddenly self conscious, she pulled away, walking to the grateful boy across the room.

Demi happily took Renn's hand. He smiled down at her, clearly relieved. Upon leaving, he turned suddenly, the long coat tails of his black, high collar jacket whipping to the side.

"I won't let you steal her." Demi flashed his tongue childishly at the CEO. He turned to walk out of the room, Renn in tow.

Kaiba watched his true love walk out the door, happily holding someone else's hand.

-----

Indigo eyes stirred beneath heavy lids. Malik trudged through the piercing ache in his head and peered sleepily at the silver haired boy kneeling, asleep over the edge of the bed, clasping his copper hand. He instantly noticed the long, black tie wrapped firmly around his neck, forming a make-shift bandage. A poor barrier for the enticing scent of his coveted blood.

Bakura roused from a light sleep, staring bewildered at the Egyptian teen lying before him. In an act of pure relief, he tackled the boy in an intimate embrace. Malik felt his warm, panicked breaths against the side of his neck.

"You're still here… I… _I thought_…" Bakura's voice broke. "_**I thought I killed you.**_" He gently tightened the hug on the fragile boy, and as a thought occurred, he suddenly pulled away. Leaning down, he pulled up a handful of broken chocolate. He shoved the melting sugar desperately to Malik's chest.

"You need to eat." His voice was worried. Malik thought he sensed a hint of apology to the anxious tone.

The bedded boy picked up a piece of chocolate with his free hand, and brought it gently to his lips. He nibbled at the sweet confection, suddenly overwhelmed with an urgent sense of hunger. Despite his cravings, he was still completely unaware that something was oddly wrong.

Bakura's onyx gaze lingered on the boy's face in a frozen look of astonishment.

"What?" Malik blushed heavily as he noticed the affectionate stare of the vampire at his side.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll never endanger you again."

In a wave of memory, Malik suddenly recalled the harsh words he had said the night before. His blush considerably deepened, his expression mortified.

"I've decided not to feed from you anymore. It's just too dangerous and I can't control myself. I'm… _Sorry I hurt you_, Malik."

The vampire raised a cool hand to the boy's hot forehead, feeling it worriedly, before skimming down to rest against his crimson cheek. Malik froze instantly beneath his light touch, his heart fluttering rapidly in his chest.

"You're… _Never_ going to feed from me… _Ever_ again?" Malik's voice quivered with a shy nervousness. Bakura shook his head adamantly.

"No. It's not worth losing you. Besides, isn't that what you wanted? To become more than just my slave…" Malik fell silent beneath the demon's pale touch. "You know, you've been unconscious for nearly 6 hours."

"_I'm fine!_ Just because I fainted, doesn't mean I can't handle the blood loss. _There's no need to make such rash decisions based on one incident_."

"No. That's not what I'm talking about." Bakura slowly traced his pale fingers over the clumsily bandaged wound on the boy's neck. Malik blushed at the vampire's intimate caress. "I am able to touch you, because you haven't disappeared."

-----

The back end of the estate held a breathtaking garden. Renn smiled as the dewy grass brushed against her ankles.

"We hold hands like this." Renn glanced worriedly up at her spell instructor. "You're cute when you're nervous." Demi smiled back encouragingly, his fingers laced with hers. "I promise, I won't let anything hurt you."

Facing Renn, the boy solemnly bowed his head and began to chant. Each whispered word chimed with a specific note of song, as they rang, blessed from his lips.

"Together tied, we do confide, that in this spell we shall abide.

Wind and flame, both aptly tamed, respond to us by breath of name."

Renn felt a pull and then the warmth as it escaped in soft tingles from her heart. The exchanging of encrypted souls danced warmly through her blood, signaling the electric pulse that surged through the tips of her fingers. Renn felt as the wind circled her hands in a fragrant, summer breeze. A steady force of air directed the energy upward, where it combined with the static of the heavenly flame. The air around them flickered to life suddenly in a deadly blaze, within seconds the wind encircled, harboring them safely within the center of a massive, flare tornado.

The eye of the storm was peaceful. Renn gazed up in amazement at Demi, who smiled down upon her happily. The responding flutter in Renn's heart altered her concentration. Within the circle of chaos, a spark of the electric current flowing through them was unintentionally misdirected. Renn suddenly fell to her knees in the soft grass, breaking the connection. The fiery vortex instantly disappeared.

"Renn!" Demi kneeled at her side, his heart racing. "Are you in pain?" Renn lifted the injured hand that she clutched to her chest, her jewel eyes brimming with fresh tears.

"I think I burned myself." She tried her best to ignore the searing pain as it pulsed through her hurt fingers. Demi carefully lifted her small hand to examine the wound. Renn looked up through wet lashes as he kneeled over her. His long, razored bangs fell in soft strands over his face, casting delicate shadows over the warmth of his teal gaze. He raised her fingers smoothly to his waiting lips and blew softly on the damaged skin. Renn shuddered as a pleasant coolness eradicated the torturous burning. His breath shrouded her soul, dispelling the heat and leaving a lingering joy in its wake. When the coolness slowly faded, it was replaced by the warmth of his satin lips. Demi placed a healing kiss at the tip of her finger. When he pulled away the pain was gone, no longer a part of her in any way.

Demi gasped as the hurt suddenly enveloped him. He fell to his knees in a silent agony.

"Demi, what's wrong?!" Renn put her arms around him, unsure exactly what to do.

"I… I'm fine." He spoke through clenched teeth. "I had to transfer the damage; I promised I wouldn't let anything hurt you." He smiled up at her through the pain. "Don't worry about me, this is bearable."

Her heart ached for the boy kneeling before her.

"I didn't want your first experience to be like this. Renn, are you afraid of spells now?" Renn beamed down at him, shaking her head. Demi stood slowly; delight radiating from his perfect smile, masking the sting. "Then next time, I'll teach you a kissing spell."

-----

Kaiba bowed politely to the angelic girl waiting patiently in his office chair.

"How was your training, Miss Renn?" Renn blushed heavily as he approached, breathless at his graceful beauty, unable to form coherent words. Kaiba peered down at her. Extending a long arm, he delicately raised her pale chin to meet his enchanting gaze. "Have you fallen for me, yet?" His smile was glorious. Renn's heart ached suddenly with a throbbing, undeniable need. Kaiba grabbed her hand and pulled her wordless from the chair, towing her through the room and out the door. Renn suddenly found the words to speak.

"W-where are we going?" Kaiba glanced back at her over his shoulder, his blue eyes smoldering with the intensity of a moonlit sea.

"It's a secret."

-----

I bet you can't guess where Kaiba takes her. Find out in **Chapter 11: Secret  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Secret

**Sacred Soul – Sequel to Dark Blue**

**Chapter 11: Secret**

Renn peered into the waves of the troubled ocean staring back at her.

"A secret?" She struggled to keep up with the CEO's long strides as he dragged her into the driveway towards a waiting limo. Kaiba opened the door, gently taking Renn's hand and helping her inside. Within seconds, they were on their way to the mysterious location.

Renn peered out the window nervously, Kaiba sitting just inches away. He immediately noticed her insecure demeanor and gently touched her hand.

Renn yawned.

"I didn't realize how tired I was from training… Seto-San, how long is it until we get to the secret place?" She leaned towards Kaiba, her pastel hair falling in pale cascades over her neck and shoulders.

"About an hour."

Renn smiled up at him, leaning her head to rest against the comfort of his sleeved shoulder. Kaiba froze.

He instantly recalled his forbidden fantasy's, suppressed by the fear of losing her. Within seconds, he could feel the soft wisps of her warm, honey breath through his thin shirt.

"Seto-San… You smell nice." Kaiba smiled. A luminous glow dwelled in his cheeks.

-----

"We'll have to tell him soon." Bakura's voice echoed with a seductive authority. "We can't keep you locked away in this room forever."

"Why do you think… _I'm still here?_" Malik stared down at his solid hands.

"I'm not sure… It could be because of the increasing amount of venom in your system… But I highly doubt that. What's strange, I don't feel weak like I usually do in your presence. I don't believe I'm sharing my soul with you, at this moment."

"Then… How could I be here?" Malik asked, bemused.

Bakura jumped up, suddenly stricken by thought.

"I almost forgot." He walked over to the bedroom door, retrieving a silver cart which he wheeled to the side of the golden bed. "While you were unconscious, I took the liberty of ordering some food from the kitchen. I wasn't sure what you'd prefer…" Bakura lifted a shiny, domed cover off of a sterling silver platter. An unbelievably tempting aroma drifted up towards the starving boy. "So I ordered a bit of everything."

Malik's mouth watered uncontrollably as he stared down at the scintillating feast. Sliced, sweet meats of every variety decorated the fancy tray. To the side, an assortment of fresh ripened fruits, aromatic cheeses and fresh cracked wheat rolls. A crystal glass of sweet milk sat across from a single red rose, alongside an immaculate set of silverware.

With a new found energy, he quickly sat up, staring at the tray with hungry, lavender eyes. His shaky hand reached for the food, unsure of where to begin. He grabbed a wheat roll and bit off a mouthful of the warm, fragrant bread, his face blushing mid-chew with satisfaction.

"_Oh my god_, Bakura, you _**have**_ to try this." He speared a slice of pineapple next.

"It's rather unappealing to me, actually." Bakura's dark gaze involuntarily drifted to the boys injured throat. Malik noticed the longing ache in his ashamed eyes.

"_You know, _if you just learn to control yourself, things would be much easier. Why can't I teach you? You have to learn _sometime_." Malik stared questioningly at the troubled vampire.

"Y-you would do that for me? After what… I did to you?" Bakura's cheeks glowed softly.

"Of course, isn't that what caring for someone is all about?" Malik looked to the floor, instantly embarrassed.

"**No**… I promised I wouldn't. It's not up for discussion." Bakura crossed his arms against his chest stubbornly, huffing his bangs in frustration.

Malik continued eating in silence, thinking up strategies to deter the demon's abstinence. Why did it hurt him so much to see Bakura like this? Isn't this exactly what he had wanted to happen?

He stabbed another piece of meat with his silver fork, when a thought suddenly occurred. He smiled mischievously as he reached for the blood red rose.

With a quick glance in Bakura's direction, Malik sliced the tip of his finger with the thorny blade of the stem. Within seconds, the sweet smell drifted upwards, mercilessly assaulting the unsuspecting vampire.

Bakura's head spun quickly toward the boy in disbelief. His mouth immediately begun to salivate, his senses instantly sharpened.

"_Just bloody fantastic!! _Don't you even realize what you're asking me to do?! Are you so willing to sacrifice yourself that you'd stoop to _this?! _Bakura grabbed the rose from the shocked boy's hand. He brought it to his face, breathing deep its forbidden, blood filled aroma.

"_Baka!!_* Malik's voice pulled his attention from the bloody rose. "How will you survive without me?! You act as though you're the only one who craves this, _so typical_. Have you forgotten that I'm your **slave**? There is nothing that I want more, _than_ _for you to desire me!!_"

Flushed and breathing hard, Malik extended his bleeding finger to the hesitant demon. A single, scarlet drop beaded at the surface of the fleshy tip.

With a moan, the silver haired thief fell reluctantly to his knees in defeat. He muttered beneath his breath, succumbing to the delicious fragrance. Bakura grimaced at his embarrassing display of weakness.

His nose followed the trail of the intoxicating scent, closing in on the small, open wound.

His lips quickly found the blood tainted skin. He gently licked the cut, coaxing more liquid to the surface. Malik blushed heavily as the vampire took the bleeding fingertip into his mouth. The gentle suckling, combined with the warm caress of a moist tongue, signaled the pleasure centers in the boy's brain. He stared down at the demon, a triumphant look on his face.

Bakura pulled the boy's wrist down towards his mouth suddenly. He followed the pulsing throb beneath the skin, instinctually locating the beating vein.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be learning self control, not—" Malik stopped as the vampire's fangs sliced neatly into his wrist. The venomous bite injected the complex toxin directly into the artery, carrying the chemical ecstasy quickly to the boy's heart.

"**Bakura**!! _I can't believe you!_ You weren't suppose to… _How will you learn_… If…" The boy trailed off, enrobed in the warm bliss of the spreading poison.

Malik's head lulled towards the ceiling in a pleasant daze.

-----

"Renn, w_e're here_." Renn opened her crimson eyes, staring in wonder at the highly anticipated surroundings. She read the long, flowing banner above the crowded entrance.

"Okinawa, Strawberry Festival…" Her face lit up instantly as she ran, holding Kaiba's hand, from the car.

-----

"Seto look! _Strawberry ice cream!" _Renn pointed delightedly towards the small booth. "_Wow!_ The world's biggest strawberry!" Renn pulled him eagerly, quickly changing course midway. "Seto! We can make _our own_ chocolate covered strawberries _over there!_" Renn's face beamed at her newest discovery. She laughed excitedly as she pulled him, helplessly along.

At the booth, Kaiba slyly slipped a hundred dollar bill to the teller, who immediately left to give them some privacy. The empty back room smelled warmly of melted chocolate, simmering in cast iron kettles over a large, commercial stove. Next to the stove, an oval table was decorated with the freshest, plumpest berries they had ever seen.

"Seto, I got us some aprons!" Renn ran towards him, a luminous smile lighting her face. She slipped the white fabric over her head, trying unsuccessfully to fasten it behind her.

"Let me help you." Kaiba pulled her shimmery hair to the side, exposing her pale neck. His eyes lingered on the porcelain skin of her back, revealed by the low cut, summer dress. He took his time tying the ribbons, reveling in the scent of her pastel, perfumed hair.

"Seto, you have to wear yours, too." Renn glanced up at him. The dainty, ruffled shoulder straps sat enticingly on the curves of her fragile neck. As she handed him the second frilly apron, he blushed at her overall cuteness. Surely he wouldn't let his pride get in the way of her simple request.

"Uh, yeah." He silently put on the girly monstrosity. Renn smiled, it was worth it.

Renn went happily to the bubbling pot, peering down at the sugary brew. She grabbed a strawberry from the nearby table and dipped it carefully into the molten chocolate.

Bringing up the coated, dripping berry, she turned lovingly to Kaiba and offered it.

"I made this one for you." She flashed a radiant, heartwarming smile and extended her small hand in a gesture of giving. Kaiba reached out for the decadent treat.

She dropped it.

It fell between them, the soft, gooey chocolate sliding off on Kaiba's snowy apron. Renn gasped, flustered with embarrassment.

Kaiba peered down at her flushed face, unconcerned with the fallen berry or the blemished apron. He ran his finger slowly across the sticky stain, raising it to her ruby mouth and gently tapping her bottom lip, leaving behind a satiny fingerprint of warm candy.

Closing his eyes, he leaned in.

Renn's face grew hot as the crimson blood pooled in her cheeks. He gently licked the sticky sweetness from her bottom pout, placing a soft, chocolate flavored kiss on her lips. He pulled away slowly, casting down a glorious, blue diamond gaze.

"Now we're even."

-----

"_Baka! What _are you doing lying on the floor!? After what I just did, you'd at least think you'd share a bed with me!" Malik threw his pillow at the vampire below. Bakura sighed.

"You're so bothersome." He got up slowly and walked towards the bed, yawning. "Is it really that big of a deal where I sleep? _It was never a problem before_."

"That's because _before_, I didn't _**need**_ a bed." Malik snapped back sarcastically.

Bakura smirked. "Well, now that I think about it, I could see how it could get lonely without me." Malik blushed under the vampire's zealous stare. "After all, you _**are**_ my slave." He playfully crawled into the golden bed and straddled the lavender eyed boy.

"_You know… _There are _certain things_ that you are expected to do… As a slave." The demon flashed a mischievous grin as he pinned Malik steadfast to the mattress. The flushed boy gazed up wide-eyed at the vampire hovering over him.

"W-what do you mean, _certain things_?" Bakura flashed another evil grin.

"Oh come now, don't make me explain." He lowered his lips to the boy's neck, kissing it tenderly over the bandaged wound. Beneath a white shirt, pale hands caressed copper skin. As Malik breathed out quickly, provoked by the vampire's intimate touch, Bakura's hands inched steadily lower.

"W-wait, I've never…." Malik's panting pleas were thoroughly ignored by the persuasive thief.

"You don't seem to understand your position as my slave. **You're mine**, and I can do as I please with you."

The boy moaned in protest as white fingers skillfully unbuckled his silver belt.

Turning his head to the side, Malik instantly recognized the one eyed, cloaked Egyptian standing terrified in the doorway.

-----

Baka* = idiot in Japanese

-----

Next **Chapter 12: Vacation**


	12. Chapter 12: Vacation Part 1

**Sacred Soul – Sequel to Dark Blue**

**Chapter 12: Vacation – Part 1**

Kaiba opened the French double doors of the elaborate manor, taking desperate measures not to wake the exhausted girl held tenderly in his arms. Upon entering the Victorian estate, the reluctant CEO immediately spied an irritated and impatient Demi, sitting legs crossed beneath the spiral stone staircase.

"Do you even realize what time it is? What the hell were you doing with _**my**_ soul mate for the past eight hours?"

Kaiba sighed under the uninvited verbal assault, heading slowly toward the stairs.

"If you are the reason that she wakes, I will hold you personally responsible." Demi bit his tongue, clearly annoyed by the CEO's whispered comment.

The golden silence was quickly broken by the terrified breathing of the beautiful Egyptian, running breathless down the stairs. She was quickly followed by two confused boys, a pale vampire and a copper slave. Renn yawned, quickly awoken by the surrounding commotion.

"Mr. Kaiba!! _**He has returned**_, it is Marik!" Nanae pointed exasperated in Malik's direction. Catching her breath, she unleashed another accusation. "I saw the two of them kissing!"

Both boys flushed immediately crimson.

"Wait, we can explain." Bakura held his hands palms up in a surrendering gesture. Kaiba cast a smoldering, sullen stare on the odd couple. "_Look, _I know that in the past Malik had a few bad moments. Sure, he forced Nanae to kidnap Renn, and then tried to take over the world by controlling her mind, almost killing Kaiba in the process, but…--"

"Bakura! _What the hell are you doing!?_" Malik snapped defensively.

"What does it look like? _I'm trying to save you!_"

"You're just making things worse! _It sounds like your trying to get me killed!_"

"Well, I can't help it if you used to be an evil, obsessive fiend bent on world domination."

An exaggerated gasp graced the lips of the demon's servant.

"_Oh yeah…_" Malik pointed accusingly at the pale boy. "Did you know that Bakura is a _**Vampire**_!?" Bakura breathed in sharply in a panicked gasp, glaring at Malik in disbelief. "_That's right_, and he also has a _thing_ for Demi!"

Bakura's faced flashed red in a blatant shock. Mortified, he fired back instantly.

"_So not true!_ You're the one who has a crush on _Nanae!_"

"What?!" Malik glanced quickly in Nanae's direction, his face blushing over in a wave of ruby heat.

No longer holding Renn, Kaiba slowly raised an intimidating hand, wordlessly requesting silence. Flushed faced and breathing hard, both boy's ceased the argument.

"Do you really assume so little of me?" The cold CEO crossed his arms against his chest in a disapproving manner. "I know of your pathetic situation, it was brought to my attention the first day of your employment. In fact, the only reason that you're still here is because Renn requested that I didn't fire you," Kaiba's gaze shifted suddenly to Malik, "_or harm you in any way._"

"B-but… How did you know?" Malik stammered beneath the cold, calculating gaze.

"Your room is outfitted with the best hidden cameras that money can buy. You really thought I would let you move in, without taking necessary precautions?" Kaiba smirked.

"That's illegal! You can't film someone without their prior knowledge or consent." Malik shouted haughtily at the unfazed company president.

"It's all in the official written contract that your boyfriend signed."

Both boys blushed, completely speechless.

"_**Bakura!**_ Did you really not read it?"

"I… I skimmed through it." The demon hung his head, shamefaced.

"_Baka!!_ How could you not read the contract!?" The vampire recoiled slightly in response.

"Watch how you talk to your master, _**slave**_."

Malik withdrew a single step before snapping back irrationally.

"I don't even _want_ to be your slave anymore!!"

"Bakura stood, frozen in a wave of shock. He quickly composed himself, lunging forward in an intimidating gesture. "_**Take that back**__."_

"**No**.And I am _**so**_ not talking to you after this." Malik folded his arms stubbornly against his chest."

"Tch! _Fine by me_." The arrogant vampire turned his back on the stubborn boy, effectively ending the argument.

-----

"Sir, will we be holding the annual ball this year?"

Kaiba sat, sulking in his office chair.

"No."

"But sir, your 24th birthday is quickly approaching, it is something that our clients look forward to every year, May I at least suggest—"

"No, you may not. Do to unforeseen circumstances with Renn, I cannot leave her alone with _him_. The amount of time and planning that I would need to devote to the ball would only bring them closer. I am not willing to sacrifice my happiness, for that of my clients."

Roland smiled, he suddenly understood.

"Then may I suggest a trip to your second estate? It's been so long since you last visited, and I am sure Miss Renn would enjoy it."

Kaiba's eyes widened at the thought. He immediately sprung to his feet, bounding out of his chair and across the room.

"Sir, where are you going?" The stunned guard stared bewildered after the exiting CEO.

"I am going to ask her to accompany me."

-----

Kaiba knocked politely on the door of Renn's room. He entered, surprised that she was alone.

"Renn, if you have a moment, there is something I would like to discuss."

The enchanting crimson gaze that flickered in his direction stopped his wounded heart. Her delighted smile tugged at his soul.

He walked slowly towards her, kneeling down against the side of the beautiful bed. What he wouldn't give to lie next to her in it.

"Renn, I have a second estate that I visit once a year. There is a natural hot spring behind the mansion there. I would like nothing more than for you to go."

Renn gasped in excitement.

"A hot spring? I've always wanted to see one!"

"It is beautiful." Kaiba gently took her small hand, caressing her pale fingers. "Will you come with me?"

Renn nodded, thrilled.

"I can't wait to tell Demi! He's never been to one either, and Bakura and Malik will have so much fun!!"

The forbidden fantasy of him and Renn alone, scantily dressed beneath a barrage of stars, lounging in the warm waters of the natural spring, shattered before his eyes.

Kaiba sighed. He tried his best to forge a believable smile.

"Yes… If that is what you wish, then everyone can come along."

"Even Nanae?"

"_Even Nanae_."

Renn threw her arms around the frozen CEO. You're the best, Seto-San!"

"I am, aren't I?"

Renn laughed. She jumped out of bed, grabbing Kaiba's hand, pulling him eagerly from the room.

"Come on, let's go tell everybody!"

Dragged mercilessly down the hall by the hands of an enthusiastic child, Kaiba couldn't help but smile.

-----

They traveled by plane.

Renn clutched Kaiba's hand nervously as she sat in the three row seat. Demi glanced over jealousy, claiming Renn's other hand as his own.

"Renn, look outside." Kaiba smiled as he pointed toward the small plane window. Renn leaned over him excitedly, peering into the cloudy view. As her hand inadvertently touched his thigh, the heart of the frantic CEO began to race. Kaiba blushed heavily, his skin clamming over in a sparkling sheen.

"Seto-San, are you alright?" Noticing his sudden pallor, Renn leaned in closely towards his face, her palm gently touching his chest. Beneath the coolness of her embrace, he flushed even deeper.

"I—I'm fine." Kaiba swallowed hard.

"But your heart is beating so fast. Are you scared of planes?" She was so close it was impossible to breath. His mind sunk involuntarily into a spiral of forbidden thoughts.

"Y-yeah…"

"Don't worry, if anything bad were to happen, I would have dreamed about it." Renn smiled her signature, carefree smile. She returned to her seat, holding his arm in a soothing gesture.

Kaiba finally breathed.

-----

"It looks like _somebody_ is missing out on this amazing view." The vampire peered temptingly through the plane window. Malik sat in the aisle seat, an empty chair between them. "Just because you're not talking to me, doesn't mean you can't look."

The stubborn boy shrugged his shoulders in response. Bakura grinned and spoke again.

"What's this? Is that Egypt I see down there?" Malik's eyes instantly widened at the thought of his desert homeland. He jumped from his seat, leaning far over the lap of the expectant vampire in an effort to see. Bakura blushed slightly. Ash blonde hair fell in delicate strands across the boy's enticing copper neck.

"It's so pretty…" Malik beamed down at the segmented lands below, accented by the white of the cotton clouds.

"I told you." Bakura smiled smugly.

"I'm still not talking to you." The boy pulled away suddenly, crossing his arms and sinking back into the leather of the plush aisle seat.

The plane shook unexpectedly, vibrating as the rudder shifted in conjunction with the flaps of the wings. Malik jumped towards the demon in a panicked fright, his hands grasping the vampire's pale arm.

"Wha- what was that?"

Bakura grinned at the boy's unexpected touch, he instantly heard the escalated beating of his worried heart. The vampire slyly closed a calming arm around the anxious Egyptian.

"It seems as though we're finally landing."

Beneath the wisp of the snowy clouds emerged a magnificent estate.

-----

They stood, surrounded by the serenity of the Zen garden, enveloped in the sparkling sand and shaded by branches of pastel blooms. The pink petals floated down in a soft rain. Carried by the warm fragrant wind, they landed gently on the surface of the steamy spring.

The guests walked down the silent path, quietly led by a smiling CEO.

-----

"This is the Foyer." Kaiba extended a graceful hand, gesturing toward the large front room. "There are many rooms upstairs; you may have your pick. Feel free to do whatever you'd like. Dinner is served at 6:00 pm in the main dining hall."

The guests trickled upstairs in a pleasant daze.

-----

Malik downed another shot of the complimentary sake.

"You shouldn't drink so much." Bakura eyed him nervously.

"I'm fine." The red nosed boy suppressed a hiccup. "Why did you have to follow me? I wanted my _own_ room. _I'm not changing in front of you._" Malik shot a hostile glare in Bakura's direction.

"I thought you weren't talking to me."

"I'm not."

"Well then, I command you to speak to me."

"You can't do that!"

"On the contrary, I can do anything I want with me slave. It is the ancient rule of the Vampire. You should be honored."

"Fine! What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to admit that you enjoy being my slave." Malik blushed under the weight of the haughty command.

"I—I—"

Bakura immediately sensed the boy's silent discomfort. He could almost taste the blood as it pooled deliciously in his cheeks.

"You don't have to do it now, but I do expect you to say it eventually."

The boy pulled off his shirt in an attempt to end the conversation. He turned his back to the waiting vampire as he silently changed into indigo trunks.

Bakura gasped. His eyes strayed to the elegant design inked into golden skin. Exotic Egyptian symbols adorned the boy's copper shoulders, trailing elegantly down his long spine.

"You never told me you had a tattoo."

"Yeah, well… You never asked." The slave felt the demon's gaze as it burned into his exposed back. "Stop looking, I'm trying to change!"

"Hmm… It's kind of sexy."

Though his face was hidden, Malik couldn't stop the crimson blush that flooded his glowing cheeks.

-----

Swim trunks in hand, Demi opened the door of the seemingly empty room to change.

The light from the east window outlined the figure of the naked girl. Her pale porcelain skin, bathed in a luminous glow that casted away all shadows, exposing the true radiance of the silent angel before him. The curves of her undeveloped breasts were elegantly framed by the rays of the blinding sun.

Demi stood, unblinking and dazed, the stare of the startled girl locked with his teal gaze.

"Renn, I—"

She pulled up the skimpy bathing suit, unable to fully hide behind the thin red fabric.

The heat pooled heavily in Demi's cheeks. Somewhat composed, he spun around quickly and closed the door behind him. Flustered and breathing hard, he leaned against the wall for support, his head swimming in the thoughts of a sinful sea.

-----

Malik ran towards the balmy spring. The tangy heat of the spicy steam rose in cloudless billows, enveloping his copper skin.

"It's so pretty..." The Egyptian boy breathed deep the tropical mist. A smile surfaced as he remembered the hot summer nights of his desert homeland.

In his feint of excitement he shifted. Twisting the base of his left ankle, he went down quickly by the spring side, falling harshly to the warm earth.

"Malik!" Bakura was instantly by his side. "What happened, are you hurt?" Malik gasped, eyes clenched and tearing as he silently grabbed his injured limb.

"You idiot, I told you not to drink all of that Sake… Here, let me see." Bakura stared at the boy's swelling foot. He picked it up tenderly and gently moved it from side to side. Malik cried out in agony at his tormenting touch. "You sprained it, but it's not broken." He slowly placed his lean arms beneath the pained boy. Lifting up gently, he brought the startled Egyptian affectionately to his chest. Malik gasped, surprised as the venomous vampire lifted him slowly off the ground.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" The boy frantically scrambled in the demon's gentle grasp.

"You hurt your ankle, right? It should feel better once we get you into the water."

Malik's cheeks filled with the delicious warmth of crimson blood. Even through the alluring pull, despite the delectable aroma that moistened the palette of his anxious tongue, Bakura swallowed his urge. He stepped calmly into the natural bath, Malik cradled gingerly within the security of his pale arms. The boy flinched as the warm spring caressed his throbbing foot. Held by the demon, he sat nervously on Bakura's lap, leaning shyly against the chest of the vampire supporting him.

"Um… I think I'll be fine if you let me go."

"Nonsense. You can't even walk without hurting yourself, if I let go now, you'd surely find some way to drown." The boy succumbed to an embarrassed silence. It was true, since losing his Yami, he wasn't the most coordinated of people.

"Do you ever wonder why it is that you heal so quickly after I bite you?" The boy looked up at the gentle vampire, confused.

"I never really thought about it before…"

"It's because of the venom. With the toxins of my saliva coursing through your veins, you heal three times faster than a normal person. I bet by tomorrow, your ankle will be completely fine.

"Bakura…" The copper boy flushed suddenly, the warmth of alcohol flowing in his veins. "I want you to bite me." The boy looked up at the anxious demon with lavender, child-like eyes.

"You're drunk. Don't tease, you know I will…"

"Yes, I know. I really want you to." The intoxicated boy spoke through a stream of hiccups. "It's not like you'll be taking advantage of me. After all, I am your slave, right?_"_ The Egyptian pushed aside the ash blonde hair that straddled his neck, revealing the fine line of his copper throat. There was an involuntary sharp intake of breath as Bakura gazed, suddenly ravenous toward the silk of the exposed skin.

Leaning down, the vampire slowly licked Malik's neck. Shuddering beneath the intimate touch, the boy leaned harder against the chest of the demon; a soft moan escaped his lips. Bakura teased, sucking the unbroken skin, reveling in the boy's stifled reactions.

The delicious scent was deepened by the rising steam. It weighed on his tongue in a tasteful mist.

The vampire pulled away slowly, he whispered in the boy's ear.

"Malik… I want more than just your blood."

"M-more?"

"Yes. I want all of you."

-----

Kaiba froze beneath the miraculous sight before him. He stared intently at the approaching girl, clad scantily in a one piece, red bathing suit. His eyes lingered on ivory skin, his attention instantly diverted to the frilly edge encircling her slender upper thighs.

Renn walked to the side of the heated spring.

"Seto-San! You're already here." She smiled down at him, the warm mist danced around her in opaque vapors. The steam enhanced her floral scent.

"You look nice." The girl blushed slightly beneath his cerulean gaze.

"You think so? It's kind of tight…" Renn innocently ran a single finger beneath the strap of her suit, trailing down around her chest in an effort to loosen. "I'm not really use to it."

Kaiba struggled desperately to keep his breathing even.

"Um… Seto-San, is it okay if I sit with you?" He nodded shyly to the beautiful girl.

Renn walked into the warm bath, sitting down slowly next to the nervous CEO.

"Wow, it feels so nice!"

Kaiba swallowed hard. Somehow he was alone with Renn, just as he'd hoped. Things were working in his favor.

"Seto-San, um… I'm really sorry that I didn't get you a present for your birthday." Renn looked up towards him, her face filled with an undeniable sincerity. "You're always so nice to me, I wish I could have done _something_ for you."

"There is only one thing I want from you." Kaiba stared down at her. His damp, chestnut hair falling in wet strands over blue diamond eyes. "Spend the night with me."

A startled gasp escaped rose tinted lips.

"B-but, Seto-San—"

"It would give me no greater pleasure, than to spend the night dreaming next to you._"_

The young girl fell victim to a charming smile.

Beneath the cover of water, Renn clasped Kaiba's hand.

_-----_

**Everything You Want**

Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
It's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why

But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return

He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say

But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for

Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return

I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why

-----

Lyrics - Everything You Want by: Vertical Horizon

Thanks to all of my reviewers who voted on this Chapter! :) The vote was cast and it was unanimous, so I hope you all enjoy the outcome. Maybe before the story ends, I'll do the ball Chapter after all…

See you next in **Chapter 13: Vacation - Part 2**


	13. Chapter 13: Vacation Part 2

**Sacred Soul – Sequel to Dark Blue**

**Chapter 13: Vacation – Part 2**

Back in the bedroom, Bakura gingerly wrapped a long Ace bandage around the shy boy's throbbing sprain. He fastened it with a metal clip, staring triumphantly up at his patient.

"There, all better. Now we can start where we left off yesterday." The drunken boy looked up, dazed.

"Huh? Y-yesterday we—"

"You mean… You don't remember?" The demon crawled slowly on top of the hiccupping boy. He gazed down into the decadent lavender field of his wide eyes, flushing the boy's copper cheeks. "I love the scent off your blush."

The vampire pulled ever closer. A flash of ivory fangs sped Malik's nervous heart.

"N-now wait a second, my ankle still hurts and—" Malik protested. The vampire grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll be exceptionally gentle."

"B-but… I've never done _anything_ like this before! _I-I can't!_" Malik's voice broke.

"Why? _**We are alone**_… It is your obligation as a slave to please me in whichever fashion I so desire. Do you not wish to fulfill your responsibilities?" Malik fell silent beneath the demon's intense gaze. "Good. Now turn over and get on your knees."

"Wha-what?!"

The vampire's anxious tongue lightly licked the skin of an enticing copper neck. Malik shuddered as a warm wave of pleasure rippled through him. The demon gently kissed the hollow of the silent boy's throat, progressing upwards toward his face.

Bakura whispered into the boy's ear, his hot breath panting with every word.

"I almost had you today, in the spring. You were so tempting I could barely control myself." Malik's face reddened as more blood pooled beneath the surface. The vampire's light touch turned to a definite grip. Suddenly, Malik's hands were pinned steadfast to the mattress. There was no escaping.

The vampire licked the neck of the shaking boy, his tongue lingering on the flushed areas of tainted skin. His snowy teeth hovered silently above his prey, a hunter waiting to strike an unwilling victim.

The bite was mild.

The sharp pain that the boy expected, eased by the slow insertion of pearl fangs through golden skin. He flinched as the pulsing throb of poison spread through his system in an electric heat. Malik fell victim to the toxic taint. It extended in a perfect wave through every inch of limb, settling with a static tingle in his fingertips and toes.

Bakura reveled in the warmth of the dazzling, crimson current. The slight tingling burn enthralled him, as if the boy's blood were sparkling on his tongue.

He lapped at the ruby wound, suckling in hot, breathy moans.

Beneath golden blankets, vampire hands gently caressed the boy's firm chest, mapping him. Bakura lingered over the intoxicated boy. In an effortless maneuver the vampire flipped him, stunned and breathless onto his knees. A pallid touch adjusted his hips to the correct receiving angle. Pale fingers pulled down indigo shorts.

The boy gasped as he felt the force of applied pressure to his most intimate place.

He briefly resisted, feigning a struggle, but there was no escaping the pleasantry of the paralyzing poison.

"Hey! _At least be gentle!!"_

"_I am being gentle._ You don't seem to realize what I am capable of."

The vampire heard the influx of the boy's now frantic heart. With a playful grin, he paused to whisper in Malik's ear.

"It won't hurt if you _relax_."

"W-wait, I—" Malik pleaded uncertainly, frozen beneath the persuasive thief.

Hovering over the inked back of the reluctant boy, an ashen hand turned his chin, gagging him with an unexpected, amazing kiss. Malik vaguely tasted his own blood on the vampire's warm tongue. Bakura pulled away slowly, leaving the boy panting and wanting more.

"Don't be afraid, I have every intention of you enjoying this."

-----

"Look at those two, it makes me sick." Demi stared at Renn and Kaiba from across the spring, who had somehow escalated into a laughing game of splashing. Beside him, Nanae laughed softly. "_It isn't funny!_ She's not supposed to like anyone but me." The boy sulked toward the surface of the hot mineral water. "Once the contract is initiated, I am the only one who she should desire. _This isn't supposed to happen!_" Demi crossed his arms against his chest in a childish pout. "I don't know what went wrong." He sighed. "Never mind, you couldn't possibly understand."

Nanae smiled kindly toward the sullen boy.

"On the contrary, I believe I understand completely how you feel." The startled boy looked up at the beautiful Egyptian, her gaze partially hindered by the silk patch adorning her left eye.

"How so?" His words lingered with an air of unbelieving.

"When I was your age, I myself was in love. Though I am only twenty-three, I have never loved anyone since. I had the deepest, most sincere feelings towards Mr. Kaiba back then. As his seamstress, I devoted my entire life to making the most luxurious outfits of the finest material. I would work long into the night, completing each project before the deadline in an effort to impress him, and indeed I did. I believe he was thoroughly pleased with my work, which is why I was able to form a close friendship with him, though a friendship was all it ever amounted to be." Nanae sighed, gazing longingly across the spring.

"I must say, in all the years that I have known Mr. Kaiba, I have never seen him happier then when he is with that girl. Though it hurts to realize it, it is my love for him that wishes for his happiness." The one-eyed girl shifted her gaze, staring questioningly toward the worried boy. "Is it so hard to believe, that if there is another person meant for Renn, then there is another person meant for you?"

Demi stared at the beautiful copper skinned girl, her uncovered emerald eye sparkling in the reflection of the setting sun. Nanae leaned in playfully, landing a soft kiss on his pale cheek. She laughed softly.

"You know, you're rather cute when you're embarrassed."

A ruby blush enveloped the face of the speechless boy.

-----

"Please tell me you're not crying." The worried vampire stared helplessly at the distressed slave. He sighed. "Malik, what's wrong?" The sniffling Egyptian turned over to face his master.

"It hurts."

"Your ankle?"

"_No Bakura_, **not** _my ankle!_ You promised I would enjoy it, _but you lied!_"

"I didn't lie! It didn't look like you were in pain while we were—"

"That's because I was so high on venom I couldn't feel the pain!"

"Don't worry, I promise it won't hurt as much next time."

"W- wait, who says I'm going to do it again?!"

"I do. If it is a direct order, you cannot possibly disobey."

Malik fell silent. A wave of red accented his tear stained cheeks.

"Come here." The vampire extended a graceful, pallid arm, pulling the boy gently to his side.

"Wha- What are you doing?"

Bakura blushed. His voice was so faint that Malik struggled to hear it.

"Afterwards, we're supposed to… _Cuddle_ and stuff." Despite the throbbing pain between his legs, Malik couldn't help but smile.

"Bakura, I was wondering…" Malik sighed hesitantly. "What does… What does my blood taste like?" The demon gasped, his mouth filling over in a wash of venom triggered by the eternal yearn.

"The taste of your blood…" The vampire trailed off, momentarily falling victim to his lush, crimson fantasy. "It is such a perpetually exquisite experience, that I cannot possibly put it into words."

_-----_

The blinding smile of the gorgeous CEO confused her. She was supposed to be drawn to one person and one person only, yet she craved this blue eyed seraph like the very air itself.

Without him she couldn't think. Without him she couldn't feel. Without him she couldn't breathe.

Kaiba towed the girl lovingly to the bed of the elaborate chamber, the room casted a glorious blue rainbow of every hue. Shades of Royal, French, cobalt and cerulean shown down from the canopy of the master bed, the curtains pulled elegantly open and fastened with jeweled clips.

Renn gasped as the beautiful boy lifted her gracefully off her feet. Held tenderly in his long arms, supported by his warm chest, he placed her gently on the azure coverings. She sunk comfortably into the feather softness of the silken sheets.

Kaiba crawled over her, hovering silently above the confused girl. A million thoughts suddenly ruptured his perfect peace. He could take her right now, he could finally have her. He could do anything he wanted to her at this very second and she couldn't possibly refuse him.

Renn blushed scarlet under his silent stare, her crimson eyes locked with the waves of the troubled ocean gazing down at her.

Renn's heart sped as he leaned slowly in. His lips suspended teasingly above her own. In that brief second she felt it. The pull that she had struggled to place before, that now drew her in like a moth to the diamond flame.

She belonged to him, she just didn't know it.

Her breath came in short, sweet scented wisps against his face. Her pastel hair cascaded in sky colored lengths across the blue of the feather bed. There was no denying it. He had never wanted anyone the way he wanted her at this moment. He had never thought it possible to love one person the way he loved her every day.

Unable to restrain the aching need, he kissed her. Renn's eyes widened in a blatant surprise, narrowing slowly to a gaze filled with desire. Though closed lipped, it was satisfying and he reveled in the long awaited moment.

The young CEO grabbed Renn's hand and placed it directly over his chest. She could feel the steady beating, slow and sure beneath her palm, wrapped in the warmth of his electric touch.

"This heart no longer belongs to me." Another wave of crimson clouded her cheeks as the velvet words flowed from his tongue. "I surrendered it to you, long ago."

"Seto-San…"

Kaiba lowered himself towards her, placing his head gently on the cushion of her ample breasts. Her heart played a beautiful melody against his ear.

"This is what I want, for my birthday." The CEO breathed a saddened sigh. "Just for tonight, let me pretend that you belong only to me."

-----

Despite the contentment that she felt from his intimate touch, even though she craved him like the very air she breathed, Renn didn't understand why she was suddenly crying.

-----

**Pretty Girl  
**

Pretty girl is suffering,  
while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
what his intentions were about

And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him out of your head

It's the way that he makes you feel  
it's the way that he kisses you  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love

She's beautiful as usual  
with bruises on her ego and  
her killer instinct tells her to  
be aware of evil men

And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him out of your head

**it's the way that he makes you cry**  
it's the way that he's in your mind  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love

-----

Lyrics - Pretty Girl by: Sugarcult


	14. Chapter 14: Obligation

**Authors Note:** I fear that my readers will hate me for this chapter, but keep in mind I do have a plan, and in the grand scheme of things events in this chapter were necessary, setting the plot for the later parts of the story.

I must also say that I have the best reviewers in the whole world, you are wonderful! I love reading your comments, it makes my day so much better. As always, thanks for reading! I promise your patience will be rewarded.

-----

**Sacred Soul – Sequel to Dark Blue**

**Chapter 14: Obligation**

Labored breathing broke the silence of night. Under the stars, the honey-blonde brown eyed girl ran through the Zen garden and up the steep walk of the manor drive, her heeled shoes clamoring softly beneath the blithe trimmings of her flowing dress. She held fast to the rolled ivory parchment, laden with gold filigree and sealed by red wax.

In her hand, she desperately clutched the last will and testament of a dying man.

-----

The distraught knocking woke more than a sleepy CEO. The yawning guests trickled curiously into the foyer, drawn towards the frantic beating at the door.

Renn followed Kaiba down the stairs in a drowsy daze. The irritated company president clasped the golden handle of the front entrance, revealing the disruptive stranger beneath the arch of the door.

With a delighted gasp, the fair haired teen threw herself into the arms of a startled CEO.

"Seto-Sama, I finally found you!"

Kaiba looked down at the distressed girl. Her honey hair, lightly disheveled from her midnight run, fell in pale strands over milk chocolate eyes.

It had been five years since he last saw her. Introduced at a company ball sponsored by his step father, he vaguely remembered a much younger version of the 16 year old girl standing before him. Sadie Lorraine, The French daughter of a wealthy oversees client, a respected affiliate of Kaiba Corporations parent company.

"Sadie… What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

The young girl bowed before him, extending the parchment with pale hands.

"I come bearing sad news." Kaiba approached the kneeling girl, gently taking the rolled paper from her ivory fingers.

He stared at the wax seal, the red stamp that signified his pathetic excuse of a father. Quietly he broke it, unfolding the long paper and staring agitated at its secret contents.

An air of silence filled the room in a calming wave, quietly settling anxious hearts.

"This… This can't be." He gazed down, bewildered at the bowing girl. "That bastard! He'd do anything to disinherit me!"

Sadie flinched beneath the harshness of his words.

"Seto-San, what's wrong?" Renn stared, worried from her position on the stairs.

Kaiba turned slowly towards her, a desperate longing in his ocean gaze.

"At the end of the month I will be disowned by my adoptive father. Following my leave, full rights of the company and my entire estate shall be awarded to the Lorraine family."

Kaiba vaguely registered the responding gasps of his shocked guests.

"Isn't there anything you can do to stop it?" Renn gripped the railing, her fingertips radiating a worried white.

The responding answer was void of emotion, the CEO's features diluted to an expressionless mask.

"Yes… I will remain head of the family, retain all rights and shares of the Kaiba Corporation and be fully entitled to the entire estate, upon an immediate marriage to Sadie Lorraine.

-----

"I apologize if I startled you before." Kaiba extended a graceful hand to the kneeling girl. "It was not my intention to demean you." He pulled her gently from the floor. "Sadie is an honored guest of the Lorraine family, the daughter of a very loyal and respected client. I would appreciate if you all did your best to make her feel comfortable and welcome." Kaiba bowed politely to the flushing girl. "Please excuse me; I must look further into this matter."

Parchment in hand, the collected CEO walked away, leaving a foyer full of startled guests.

-----

"You two are in charge of my wedding cake." The French girl pointed calmly towards Nanae and Demi, dismissing them with a silent gesture. "Go and practice."

Nanae bowed politely to the selfish girl. Grasping Demi's hand, she gently towed him in the direction of the kitchen.

"You are my flower girl." A pale finger aimed in Renn's direction, a jealous heat flooding her face in a ruby wave. "Hurry and gather some rose petals."

Renn glared angrily at Sadie before stalking off silently to her room.

"You'll be the best man." Bakura opened his mouth to protest, quickly cut off by the ordering girl. "You'll look great in a suit and tie." Malik suppressed an audible snicker.

"You!" Sadie pointed enthusiastically at a worried, profoundly confused copper slave. "You're my new best friend!" Malik smiled nervously, still unsure.

"Me?"

"Yes, I've already decided. You shall be my bridesmaid."

"W-what!?"

Bakura stifled delighted laughter.

"Come on, there's much to do!" Sadie grabbed the reluctant hand of the horrified Egyptian, pulling him mercilessly upstairs.

"W-Where are we going?" The golden boy limped obediently after the demanding girl.

"We're going to try on dresses, of course."

"B-Bakura, help!"

The vampire clutched his sides in a fit of tearing laughter.

-----

"Of course I've made a cake before; I am actually an excellent cook." Demi folded his arms against his chest proudly.

"Great, then you wouldn't mind handing me the whisk." Nanae pointed towards the revolving utensil holder on the far granite counter. Demi stared, hopelessly lost.

"Uh… Sure." He approached the large container, bearing cooking tools of every kind. "Um…"

They had been in the kitchen for less than five minutes and he had already advertised his non-existent cooking skills.

He grabbed the only one he slightly recognized, bringing it hopefully to the waiting girl.

"This is a spatula." Nanae smiled coyly. "So tell me Demi, what type of cake would you suggest? Angel food, pound cake, chiffon, genoise? With such an excellent cooking background, I am interested to know your opinion."

"Um…" Entranced by her exotic accent, the nervous boy said the first thing that sprang to mind. "Chocolate?"

"Hmm, that just so happens to be my favorite, as well." Nanae smirked.

Demi sighed in relief.

"I'll let you break the eggs." Nanae handed two perfectly white eggs to the silent boy. Demi held them softly in his hands, staring uncertainly at the large mixing bowl, waiting empty on the counter.

A full minute elapsed before he shot a pleading look to the copper, one eyed girl.

"Like this." Nanae placed a warm hand over his own, bringing the thin shell gently down, tapping against the side of the bowl. Demi flushed beneath her experienced touch, his eyes drifting nervously to the older girl standing quietly by his side. "And then, you pull it apart." Grabbing his other hand, she deftly moved his fingers over the jagged shell, moving up in an abrupt motion, splitting the egg. Demi watched as the yellow yolk slicked into the clear bowl. Swallowing hard, he wondered briefly if she could hear his throbbing heart.

"Now we beat the eggs." Demi lingered in her hypnotic smile.

"I already knew that." Embarrassed, he grabbed the spatula and placed it confidently in the bowl, stirring proudly.

Nanae laughed, flushing his cheeks a deeper shade.

"What's so funny?" Demanding teal eyes locked with a one eyed, emerald stare.

"Nothing, it just seems you are cuter than I thought."

-----

Bakura opened the door of the large dressing room, nothing could have prepared him for the unexpected scene.

"Malik-Chan, you look so cute in this color!" Sadie gushed over the decorated boy.

"Malik-Chan?" The vampire questioned from the entrance, making his presence known.

The embarrassed boy turned abruptly toward the door. The skirt of the ivory, floor length dress followed him in a graceful twirl. The taught waistline descended into swelled curves, satin fabric falling over slender hips.

The high line of the square neck sat delicately on his collar bone, emphasized by the ribbon of a golden bow. The sheer, antiqued sleeves accentuated his copper wrists, forming elegant points that fell softly over clenched hands.

"Bakura! You're not supposed to see this!!" The frantic boy flushed beneath the onyx gaze of his pale partner.

The vampire stared at the feminized Egyptian, his heart racing, his thoughts sinned and immoral.

In a feint of humiliation Malik turned, revealing the low cut, buttoned back to the startled demon. The dress flowed with him, echoing his maneuver in a slow half twist. The vampire caught a fleeting glimpse of falcon wings inked into golden shoulders.

Bakura approached the ashamed boy, grabbing his wrist gently from behind, tugging him forcefully towards the door.

"Sadie, will you please excuse us for a moment?"

"W-Where are you taking me?!" Malik struggled to pull away. "I can't let anyone see me like this!"

"Don't worry, nobody will recognize you."

"Slow down, my ankle!" The limping boy tripped over the trimmings of the floor length slip, righting himself before toppling completely over.

"It still hurts? It must have been worse than I thought." In an effortless movement, the vampire swept the boy off his feet, gleaming satin hanging just inches from the floor.

"Bakura! Put me _down!!_" With a grin the demon ignored him, heading silently toward the privacy of their shared room.

-----

The nervous girl stood uncertainly beneath the arch of the office door, her expression indifferent to her miserable thoughts.

She had never felt like this before. Her throbbing heart ached with an unfamiliar emptiness, her breathing shallow beneath its wounded beat. Her trembling hand clutched the brass handle; she wondered briefly why she was shaking.

Opening the door, Renn stepped slowly inside, nervously greeting a busy Kaiba. He looked up from his work, blue eyes widening in surprise.

"Have a seat, I've been meaning to speak with you." With a radiant smile, the gorgeous CEO gestured toward the empty chair.

She stepped forward, her crimson glance falling towards the floor. The clack of long fingers against slick computer keys echoed in the air around her.

Renn sat. Her small body framed by the large arms of the plush, leather chair. She held her breath, a single question lingering on her rosy lips.

"Seto-San… Are you really going to marry that girl?!" She blurted it out unexpectedly, her cheeks painted a beautiful pink.

"I don't know." Kaiba laced his long fingers thoughtfully beneath his chin. "I am looking over all of my available options. Indeed it is not in my immediate interests to partake in a loveless marriage, though at this point, I fear I will have to do what is best for the company."

Her head fell in a mournful bow, pastel hair covering scarlet eyes, hiding the quivering of her bottom lip.

"Renn, you must not get the wrong impression, you are very important to me. In fact, there is something that I have been longing to tell you." Kaiba reached a slender arm across the grand oak desk, gently taking up the hand of a worried girl.

Her heart stopped in anticipation. She leaned subconsciously closer, swallowing back the threat of tears.

"In the event that I am forced to marry Sadie Lorraine, I would like to adopt you."

In the silence, she felt the shattered breaking of her ruined heart.

-----

"Are you wearing perfume?" Stepping forward, Bakura lifted a section of the boy's ash blonde hair, bringing the strand tenderly to his lips. "I like it."

"What is this about?!" The displeased boy shouted haughtily up at the smiling vampire. "What is so important that you had to drag me here dressed like this?!"

"I just wanted to be alone with you."

Malik pushed him away.

"_Baka!_ You're so selfish! Why do you always have to get your way?!" The boy rushed past him, limping toward the door, the skirt of the ivory dress held loosely in his fists.

The vampire reached out, quickly grabbing the boys sleeved wrist.

"Don't leave."

Malik stopped, inches from the door. Breathing hard, he threw a flushed glance over his left shoulder.

"Is that an order?"

"Yes, an order." Bakura pointed to the floor beneath his feet. "Now come **here** to your master."

The dainty boy obeyed, taking three steps, head down.

"Look at me."

Bakura lifted the chin of an insecure Egyptian, his charcoal stare locked with violet eyes and burning cheeks.

"Is it so wrong that I want to steal you away?" Vampire hands closed around a fidgeting waist. The shy boy lowered a timid gaze. "Kiss me."

Indigo eyes widened in surprise. There was no time to protest, the demon's moist tongue was already locked with the struggling boy's.

Exploring hands traveled over laced hips, caressing copper skin beneath shimmered silk.

Bakura pulled away, panting.

"Now go to the bed."

-----

"Master Marik, everything is going as planned." The cloaked hunter bowed before the sandaled feet of the violet eyed girl.

"Excellent. Soon those fools will realize what I've done; it's only a matter of time." Beautiful copper fingers extended slowly, fondling a golden millennium necklace. "Prepare the summoning spell; I won't be needing this body much longer." Her pleasant voice was riddled with sinister speech, her innocent face disfigured by a malevolent grin.

In her hand, Ishizu clutched a gleaming, millennium rod.

-----

Next **Chapter 15: Covet**


	15. Chapter 15: Covet

**Sacred Soul – Sequel to Dark Blue**

**Chapter 15: Covet**

Renn pressed her ear against the heavy oak door. She could hear the sad, lovely melody in echoes of B minor, resonating off satin piano keys.

He was playing her song.

She breathed in against the wood, her shoulders shaking in her anguish. There was only one reason why she was here at all, one reason why she would brave the torment and finally tell him how she truly felt.

She loved him, and now he would know it.

Taking one last breath, Renn turned the silver handle.

-----

The music room was beautiful. Constructed of the finest creamy oak; the honey resin of the wood scented the buttery walls with a nutty aroma.

There he was, beneath the west window, shaded by bare branches and the afterthoughts of fallen leaves. His pale fingers caressed the ivory keys, coaxing from them the eerily beautiful sound.

"Seto! I lov—" She stopped. Her perfect moment ruined, ripped mercilessly to shreds and strewn across the wooden floor in bleeding pieces.

Next to Renn's beloved, standing over the piano and looking into the blue waves of his coveted ocean, Sadie flashed a malicious smile.

-----

"Oh come now, my princess," Bakura ran pale fingers down a golden, burning cheek, "do you really intend to cast off your prince?"

Malik crimsoned beneath the vampire's white caress. His flustered gaze darted towards the floor. "I'm not your _princess_."

Bakura grinned.

"On the contrary, _you are_ _far greater_."

Pale fingers traced over silk satin. A copper slave shuddered beneath a gentle embrace.

"Lie down." A white hand pushed back the chest of a nervous boy. Malik swallowed, descending towards the comfort of the feather bed, the billowy skirt falling elegantly with him.

"Indeed it would be a shame to soil such an exquisite dress..." Bakura lightly touched the gold of the Egyptian's earring, diverting Malik's hesitant gaze. "I will have to be especially careful."

"I can't risk staining it. Will you at least unbutton the back before—"

"No, leave it on."

"B-but Sadie said—" Malik struggled frantically beneath the weight of the famished demon.

"That's an order."

Vampire or not, he wanted the boy. Though he knew it was only temporary, he had to slake his eternal thirst. He hated the hunger that cried within him, the numbing urge to glut on the blood of others, his secret crimson indulgence. Yet he took extreme delight in this grotesque action, yearning for the golden warmth that dwelled in Egyptian veins.

He would have his way and the boy would endure it; a perpetual cycle of sacrifice and need. Such was the way of the Vampire's servant, the life of the scarlet slave.

-----

A chocolate warmth invaded every square inch of the massive kitchen; the fluffy cake cooled on the granite counter. The bittersweet aroma clung to the mixing bowls, that once clear, were now enrobed in a satiny hand spun frosting.

Demi finished stirring the velvety mixture, test tasting for the desired sweetness.

"Mmm, It tastes really good! You should try it!"

Nanae glanced at the proud boy; his lower lip stained cocoa by the lush icing.

"I'm impressed. You made the frosting all by yourself." She slowly approached the aproned boy, each of his occupied hands clutching confectionary covered utensils.

Demi smiled proudly, he nonchalantly pushed aside the trash can that contained all of his failed attempts. He couldn't hide the messy counter.

"I told you I was an excellent cook."

Nanae moved in, wordlessly closing the distance between them.

"I think I shall be the judge of that." She leaned forward slightly, immobilizing the confused boy with her jeweled stare. Over the frantic beating of his anxious heart, Demi froze beside her.

Nanae's lips moved slowly towards his chocolate pout, the tip of her tongue running gently over the frosted cream on his bottom lip. Smiling shyly, she pulled away slightly, unprepared for the reaction of the teal eyed boy.

Unable to restrain himself, Demi dropped the batter slicked tools. Rushing forward, he grabbed the slender waist of the older Egyptian and pulled her towards him. His breathing sped and his lips brushed over hers in an exploring embrace. Seconds elapsed before his sugar coated tongue escaped into the confines of her parted lips.

Nanae's emerald eye widened in a blissful shock. She kissed him back fiercely, further igniting the unspoken passion between them. Without breaking the kiss, Demi lifted the golden girl to the granite counter, boldly straddling between her copper legs.

The wide eyed Egyptian mischievously seized a dollop from the nearby bowl of chocolate, running her sugared finger gently across the boys face. Demi stopped, panting and confused.

"W-what was that for?" Demi's gaze shifted toward the glazed spot on his left cheek.

"To make you taste better." Nanae smiled as she leaned playfully in.

-----

Kaiba ran down the long hall, each of his lengthy strides matching three of hers. He reached Renn quickly, grabbing her pale wrist and turning her abruptly to face him.

Breathing hard, the embarrassed girl stared at the floor, unwilling to meet his anxious ocean gaze.

"Renn! What's wrong?"

She wouldn't answer. She lingered stubbornly in the breathy silence, lips locked with a forbidden secret.

"Renn!" Kaiba shook her arm in frustration. "Tell me what's wrong!"

"My song… y-you were playing for _her_… I- I can't stand her!"

The forceful grip on her wrist softened. Beneath chestnut bangs azure eyes narrowed, a sly smile turned to a contented grin.

"You're jealous."

Renn gasped, appalled.

"_N-no!_ I just don't like her; I don't want you to marry her!"

Kaiba pulled her close. Beneath the pounding of her breaking heart, Renn heard the throb of a different beat. She stared up, bewildered by the blue eyed seraph. The rhythm of his heart quickened her pulse, flushing her snowy cheeks. She couldn't speak. She succumbed to the invisible current that connected them, tying an ancient bond.

She wanted to remember.

"Then I implore you…" Kaiba raised her hand to his parted lips, landing a delicate kiss. "Marry me _instead_."

In that second she had gotten all that she ever wanted but dared never ask. All of her dreams came true while simultaneously stealing all of his.

What was Seto Kaiba without his fortune? Without his magnificent mansion and endless servants, without the unbridled fame that accompanied his adoptive name, what was he then?

She didn't want to say it, she didn't want to even think it, but it was too late. She already knew the answer to such a devastating question: he was the little boy she'd met in the orphanage; he was the only person who helped her to survive at that merciless place.

Before the name, before the money, before the unadulterated fame, he was just an average, kind hearted boy who saved her and that's what she would reduce him to.

By taking the hand of the only person she had ever loved, she would be stripping him of all his hard earned glory, murdering any partial dreams for his future, thieving away his dignity and self-respect. In a sense, she would be killing the very essence that made him Seto Kaiba. But that's not what bothered her most of all. It was definitely not as bad as the one little thought that she refused to let go:

He didn't care.

He would give up everything for her in a heartbeat, everything that he worked so hard for, everything that made him who he was and everyone who loved what he did.

He didn't care. That's the part that shattered her heart into a million pieces.

If she stayed she would say yes, if she stayed she would become his bride while consequently destroying him. So without another word, Renn turned away from the heartbreaking bright blue of the troubled ocean. Crimson eyes brimming with the shine of unshed tears, she ran down the long hall to an empty bedroom and locked herself inside.

From the music room, Sadie peered around the ajar oak door. A grin played wickedly across her pink lips. Her chocolate eyes glinted in satisfaction.

-----

Pale hands descended over Victorian laced ruffles, slyly slipping beneath the fringe of the floor length dress. Bakura ran white fingertips smoothly over golden thighs.

How he lusted to see the ruby trails glistening down copper skin.

The Egyptian cried out softly. Bakura heard the muffled pulse of a throbbing ankle, smelt the internal bleeding beneath the injured limb.

Violet eyes pleaded up towards the hovering demon.

Bakura lifted the dress slowly, exposing the bandaged foot. With a soft touch the thatched cloth was painlessly removed. Malik flinched as numbing fangs sliced neatly into the bruised and swollen skin.

The relief was immediate.

The burning venom collided with the scarlet current, deadening the tender ache of the damaged joint.

Among relieving the torment of agony, the Vampire's poison erupted through the blood filled vessels, unleashing upon its prey another effect. Seconds after the initial bite, the victim became immobilized by increasing amounts of euphoric desire.

In this dangerous game, the Vampire always wins.

-----

Renn cried into the feather pillow clutched tightly to her chest. How could she tell him the truth when she knew he didn't want to hear it? She thought weakly of all the possible combinations:

_It's because I love you that I can't marry you. I'd rather have you marry Sadie, so you won't __**regret**__ marrying me. I love you so much that I don't want to kill that part of you. _

_If you marry me, I will slay your inheritance._

Although true, they were mere excuses. Pathetic reasons that would rob her of her one true love.

From the hall, a knock interrupted her sorrow filled imaginings.

"Renn, open this door." Kaiba turned the golden handle, feeling the firm resistance of the lock.

"No." A muffled, barely audible response echoed through the wood.

"Open this door **now**, or I'll kick it down." Silence ensued as she contemplated; she supposed he was true to his word. An eternity seemed to elapse before Kaiba heard the click of the turning lock. He opened the door slowly, taking in the sniffling child hiding behind a tear stained pillow.

"Renn…" Kaiba took a measured step towards her. Extending a long arm, he gently grasped the pillow and stole it away, exposing her distressed face.

Her scarlet eyes drifted down, her nose reddened by the presence of vindicated tears.

Renn heard a soft thud as the pillow hit the floor.

Kaiba wordlessly wrapped his arms around the miserable girl, pulling her close in a loving gesture. Enveloped in his sapphire embrace, Renn buried her face into the warmth of his chest. The tears came harder than before; the sniffling worsened with each stifled sob. He didn't speak and neither did she, it wasn't necessary, for in that moment they came to a silent understanding.

Time passed and she quieted, her hands clasping anxiously to his white coat. He spoke then, asking the burning question that he already knew the answer to.

"Renn, what were you going to tell me in the music room?" She froze, suddenly thinking back to the heartbreaking moment, her cheeks flushing over in a crimson haze.

"I—I don't know what you're talking about!" Hoping to hide her expression of mortification, her face turned quickly away.

Kaiba concealed a satisfied smile.

"**Don't lie**." He lowered his mouth to her right ear, whispering softly. "I love you, too."

Renn gasped, the shock pulling her forcefully back.

_He knows. __**He knew**__. _

He had discovered her ruse. Without that last card to play, how could she possibly convince him that she didn't want to marry him?

In the next instant, three things happened simultaneously.

As Renn pulled away, she stumbled over the fallen pillow. Grabbing desperately at his coat to keep her balance, she pulled him down with her. As she hit the floor, landing on the feather filled cushion, Kaiba fell in place on top of her.

Prolonged silence lingered in the air between them. Renn held her breath. The weight of his hips pressed forcefully between her legs, flushing her cheeks even deeper.

Kaiba smirked down at her, a familiar smile that usually accompanied mischievous behavior. He leaned in, his warm vanilla breath gently caressing her lips. He pinned her wrists to the pillow, the flux of his hips pressing harder against her.

He kissed her deeply, his tongue slipping past her parted lips and into the warmth of her moist mouth. She struggled against the urge of desire, the touch of his tongue, the weight of his hips, the pressure of his hands locking her wrists. Unwilling at first, she was quickly seized by the lust of his embrace.

Beneath the weight of his kiss, a tepid tingle warmed her sealed heart, extending in radiant waves down her limbs.

Suddenly, she remembered everything.

-----

**Author's Note:**

I am so sorry it has taken me this long to release another Chapter! I think I started playing video games, (Ar Tonelico to be precise) and put Sacred Soul to the side, expecting to get back to it far sooner than I have. Please know that I am not giving up on this story! It is almost complete, and I won't abandon my readers so carelessly!

I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. There is far more to come, so keep reading!

I'll see you next in **Chapter 16: Preparations **


	16. Chapter 16: Preparations

**Sacred Soul – Sequel to Dark Blue**

**Chapter 16: Preparations**

She blinked.

It was uncertain at first, but increasingly familiar. She glanced up into the anxious waters of his sapphire stare, her fleeting crimson gaze echoing emotions long since forgot. Her head swirled with the sensation of evoked memories, suppressed feelings and a feral desire.

Lying breathless beneath the weight of her one, true love, her sealed heart escaped the confines of its memoryless tomb.

"You left me." Her rosy lips shaped the accusation. Kaiba's worried gaze clouded over with confusion.

"Renn… What are you talking about?" Though he deliberately asked the unsure question, he was afraid he already knew the answer.

Renn's gaze flickered to the side, her eyes widened by the flood of recollection.

"The orphanage… _I remember it_. Marik and…" She breathed in quickly, reacting with a gasp. "Seto, I almost _killed_ you!"

In his eyes, the troubled ocean faded to a calming sea. _She remembered him._ If she could recall the worst memories, than surely she could recall the best. His concerned expression turned instantly serious.

"Renn, do you remember **us**?_ Do you remember what we had?"_

He agonized in the silence, his wounded heart beating frantically against the cage of his chest. How could three seconds last for an eternity? To his intense relief, she finally responded.

"Seto... I could never forget you."

Renn shifted her weight against the feather cushion. Curling on the plush carpet, her head fell against his pounding chest.

A skeptical Kaiba extended lean arms around the drowsy girl. A simple kiss? How could his problems be resolved so easily?

In the warm confines of the silent room, the content couple slept in each others arms.

-----

"**Les boules**! It's not good enough!" Sadie stomped her fashionable clad foot in frustration. "You will redo it, oui?"

"But you haven't even tasted it!" Demi once again offered the warm piece of chocolate cake, drizzled with silk icing, adorning a crystal plate.

"You will not speak to me with such rudeness, garçon!" Sadie turned her back to the shocked couple. Her blond curls spun over her pale shoulders.

"Come on Demi, we don't have to take this from _her_." Grabbing Demi's hand, Nanae tugged him slowly away.

"_Au contraire_, _foolish fille_.** I **am a foreign princess and** you **are but my servants. You will_** not**_ ruin my wedding with that chocolate disarray!"

"We are **not **your servants, and you can find someone else to do your bidding,** _your highness_****." **With a mock bow, Nanae pulled Demi from the room.

"**Humph!" **Sadie crossed her arms against her chest in shocked disgust.

"_Poor_ little bébé. When I become the head of this household, you'll be the first to go."

-----

"What do you mean you've won?! I just activated _**Monster Reborn**__!_" The two boys sat cross legged on the bed. Each had a display of cards before them. Bakura responded with a haughty grin.

"Ah, did you forget about my **Curse of Darkness** trap card? Every time a spell card is activated, the controller of that card takes 1,000 points of damage. I believe you lose."

Malik debated this silently. The game just wasn't as fun without duel disks. He sighed in defeat.

"**Fine. **_You win_. Best two out of three?" They each picked up their cards and started shuffling their decks.

"If you really want to lose that badly… We'll have another go." Malik ignored the snide remark from the smirking demon. "After all, you do have an eternity to practice."

Malik looked up quizzically, raising a questioning brow.

"What do you mean, an eternity?" Bakura looked away suddenly.

"_Blimey.._. There is still so much you don't know about me."

"Tell me! I want to know _**everything**_." The anxious boy leaned suddenly forward, the game temporarily forgotten.

"Everything? I am not fully aware of everything myself, but I can tell you what I know." Bakura shuffled his deck absently. "There aren't many of us left in the world, vampires, I mean. In all of my life I've only seen two others like myself. I do know that it is exceedingly rare for us to find someone that is suitable for a slave. It's easy to become bored with just anyone."

Malik's copper cheeks burned crimson.

"Are you bored with me?"

Bakura frowned. He heard the soft racing of the boy's worried heart. The demon stifled a satisfied smile.

"_What_ _rubbish_. Don't be a git. I could **never** become bored with you."

An embarrassed Egyptian quickly changed the subject.

"So… How long do vampires live?"

"That depends on if we find the right partner."

"Partner?"

"Yes. A vampire could search his entire life and not find what I have found."

"And what is that?" The boy stared obediently into the charcoal eyes of his master.

"Why, **you**, of course. Your blood is special. It nourishes me in a way that no other can, prolonging my lifespan, which is why you are my eternal slave."

"Eternal?"

"Assuming that you do not die of unnatural causes, you could live as long as me. It is not uncommon for us to live thousands of years.

"Th-thousands!?"

"Yes. Does that bother you?"

"N-no… I suppose not." The uncertain boy asked his next question. "So, am I going to live that long?"

"Well, only if you chose to do so. There is a special ceremony, of sorts, that you must complete first."

"A ceremony? What do I have to do?"

As pearly fangs flashed in the afternoon sun, Bakura unleashed a most mischievous grin.

"You must willingly consume my blood."

-----

Renn woke with a startle. She was no longer positioned on the floor of the spare room, but in the comfort of Kaiba's warm bed. She looked around frantically, her breathing uneven and erratic. Kaiba sat across the room at a cherry wood desk, long fingers clacking against his laptop keys.

"Seto!" His name burst from her rosy lips, her voice trembling with each syllable. "Something terrible has happened!"

Kaiba pushed away from his desk in one fluid movement. Within seconds he was kneeling by her side.

"What's wrong, what did you see?"

"It's about Marik! We must gather everyone; I have to tell Malik right away!"

-----

Renn rushed down the spiral stone staircase, Kaiba following quickly in tow. Within minutes the entire household was present in the Study. Worried faces stared into a frightened crimson gaze.

"I've had a new vision." Renn glanced towards the marble floor, unable to lock eyes with an anxious Malik. Kaiba squeezed her pale hand reassuringly.

"Malik, your other half… he…" She paused, unable to find a way of expressing such words. "He has taken your sister! I'm so sorry!"

Panicked gasps filled the dimly lit room. The surrounding air took on an aura of hushed silence.

"He… he has Ishizu?" Malik clenched his fists at his sides. Bakura placed a comforting hand on his trembling, copper shoulder. Renn indicated a solemn nod.

"How? W-why? How can this be?" Ash blond hair shook from side to side, signifying denial.

"At the moment she is unharmed, but he has taken over her body. He is able to completely control her every action, manipulate her every word. He has possessed her and she is now his slave."

Malik stared into nothingness. His fazed indigo eyes wide, unblinking. He had known only too well the effects of the Millennium rod. He had used it himself, many times, before he was separated from his malicious Yami. He could only imagine the torture that his sister would endure, the utter helplessness of becoming a lifeless puppet, her life placed solely in the hands of another.

Malik's breathing sped. In his panicked haste, he made a life threatening inward decision.

"I can't stand here and do nothing, I have to help her!" Bakura steadied the upset boy.

"**No**. He is far too strong, you wouldn't stand a chance." Malik pushed aside the pale hand that secured his shoulder.

"**Nonsense**! We have the Millennium Ring! I know his hideout, I've been there before. He wouldn't be expecting us to go there, we could take him by surprise and—"

"**Malik listen to me**." The vampire took hold of the stubborn Egyptian, his calm face collected and serious. "He has the advantage, it's a suicide mission. **We can't risk it**."

"You're wrong." Demi chimed in, an ominous quality to his velvety tone. "Though it pains me to say it, I know that my bond with Renn is not as strong as it once was. However, I do believe that with what's left of our diminished powers, and the Millennium ring, we could overtake him. Malik's right, he wouldn't be expecting it."

"No. It's a trap." Demi glanced over at the golden, one eyed girl. "If he has Ishizu, then he has the Millennium Necklace. He already knows that we plan to save her."

Silence once again blanketed the heavy room. A deep, seductive voice broke it.

"Malik, you say you know his hideout, exactly how familiar are you?" Kaiba paused, awaiting an answer.

"I haven't been there in years... But I do know some things. It's located underground, in a heavily guarded area. There are three main corridors, the Western, Eastern and Northern, each leading to a center chamber at the heart of the fort where he resides. He has specifically designed these corridors to deter and ambush unwanted enemies. It will not be easy to navigate them, even with prior knowledge of every trap and deception, which I do not have."

"Hmm…" Kaiba contemplated. "If we split up, we may have a better chance of reaching the center chamber. Malik, if you can get us inside, I can provide untraceable data lines as a means of communication."

The copper boy was no longer shaking. He was assessing the situation and all possible outcomes.

"That would definitely help. Are you suggesting that we each take a different corridor?"

"Yes, we should go in teams of two. It would not be fitting to endanger our entire group on the outcome of one path. Our odds are greater if we take all three."

"You're right. I'm not even certain that all three corridors are outfitted with traps. The last time I was there, it was not complete."

"Then it's decided. Malik, make a map of the hideout, list everything that you can remember, we'll want to be as prepared as possible. Sadie, I need you to stay here. If we don't come back, you'll need to call for help, do you understand?" A blue eyed ocean stared down at the disappointed French girl.

"**Non**! That's not fair! Why does **Renn** get to go and not **moi**?!"

"I will not endanger the only daughter of my most loyal client. You have an important job, won't you do this for me?" The sly CEO placed a gentle kiss on Sadie's cheek, flushing her rosy face.

"O-oui... If it's for you, of course I will." Sadie cast a triumphant look at Renn, her blond sausage curls bouncing with victory. Renn frowned.

"Excellent, then we have a plan." Kaiba glanced calmly down at his watch. "We have two hours to prepare. We'll leave at dawn."

-----

"How predictable, the little pawns have fallen for my clever ruse."

Her beautiful voice was not meant to say such things. As she laughed, her features were contorted to a hostile sneer.

Ishizu ordered the cloaked figures that fell in command at her feet.

"**Prepare the corridors**! We shall see if they make it to me alive."

-----

I hope you liked this chapter! I think it gets really good from here on out. I have thought of the perfect ending and I really hope you agree. There are only two more chapters left! I am working hard to get them out in the next few days, so please keep reading :)

See you soon in **Chapter 17: Trapped**


	17. Chapter 17: Trapped

**Sacred Soul – Sequel to Dark Blue**

**Chapter 17: Trapped**

They were alone. Kaiba held Renn close, his shining abyss locked with her crimson flame. He breathed her in, a delicate mixture of honey and floral rose.

"**Marry me.**"

She glanced away timidly.

"Seto, I've already told you… _I can't._"

"Why? Because of that damn contract? You know I don't care about any of that."

"You don't care?" Renn pulled away from his grasp; her heart beginning to race. "It's because of **me** that you can't sleep at night! It's **my** fault that you've been neglecting your company! _**I'm**__ the reason that you were almost_ _**killed!**_ And that doesn't bother you? Because it bothers me! I would rather have you marry that _selfish girl_ then be the cause of any more of your suffering. Seto, **I'm not worth it.**"

She took a step back, increasing the distance between them.

"Renn, this is just **stuff**, _material possessions!_ **I can live without these things. ** I can live without this company, I can even live without the money it provides, but I can't live without **you.**" He watched her. She couldn't break away from the intent, smoldering stare, his ocean gaze clouded by a stormy blue.

"Stop it!" She turned from him, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. Was he telling the truth? Could she really be that important? Who in their right mind would give up everything they had for a poor orphaned girl with a shady past? No. He couldn't possibly mean it, and if he did now, he would come to regret it later… _**Right?**_ All of these thoughts flashed through her mind in an uncertain moment. She swallowed, trying to ignore the lump in her throat that signified tears.

"I have given you my answer. Please do not ask me again."

"**Fine.**" His gentle voice had quickly changed, its smooth tone now marred by a bitter hurt. "If that is how you feel, then you shall have your wish. Be ready to go in one hour, that's when the limo leaves."

Her scarlet eyes widened as she heard him walk away. She had gotten what she'd asked for, what else did she want? Had she expected him to beg? To fall down to his knees and implore to be destroyed, plead to be ruined?

She turned to stop him, but he was already gone. Her gaze shifted, caught by the shimmer of reflected light. Next to the door, on a round accent table, was an open, black velvet box.

A diamond solitaire sparkled hopefully inside.

-----

When they met outside it was almost dawn. Sadie ran to Kaiba, her sausage curls bouncing. Her French heels clacked on the concrete of the manor drive.

"I'll miss you so much, Seto-sama!" Sadie hugged the silent CEO. Renn tried her hardest not to stare. "Au revoir! Remember your promise to me! We shall get married upon your return!"

Renn's heart stopped dead in her chest. He had promised Sadie that they would marry. She had told him to marry her and now he was, so why did she want to die inside?

Before she could run over and separate them, before she said something she would regret, Renn boarded the waiting limo.

Kaiba did not sit by her side.

-----

"Testing. 1, 2, 3. Testing." Kaiba blew on the data line recorder, an almost invisible ear piece with a thin wire speaker extending towards the mouth. "When you want to talk, you press this button. It broadcasts a signal to every team, allowing discreet, untraceable communication." Kaiba handed each pair their own personal recorder.

"Right." Malik pointed towards the makeshift map; his finger rested on a diagram of each corridor as he instructed both teams. "Nanae and Demi, you'll take the **Western Tunnel.** Bakura and I will take the **Eastern Passage.** Kaiba, you and Renn head through the **Northern Corridor.** We'll meet up at the **Center Chamber.** Once you arrive, wait until 0600 hours to proceed, everyone should have made it through by then." Malik clipped the tiny recorder to his ear.

Kaiba cleared his throat softly.

"If you run into trouble, commune with data line. If anything comes up, we immediately abort and regroup here, is that clear?" Gently brushing away a fallen strand of pastel hair, Kaiba fitted the small device to Renn's ear, painting the pale girl's cheeks a delicate pink.

"Malik, it's over here." Following the arrows of his Millennium item, Bakura walked through the moonlit gardens. Crossing a wooden bridge extended over a small stream, he stopped along a fence by a pale, dry path. The dangling, golden tips were pointing towards a row of isolated statues.

Malik approached slowly from behind, trying hard to remember.

"I think it's this one." He advanced toward the center figure, a winged, horned gargoyle resting on a bed of white cherry blossoms. With an experienced touch, he found the slight protrusion of moveable stone.

A small sound took prelude to a large shift. Within seconds, the statue had moved aside, revealing a dark, twisted staircase leading steeply underground.

Malik motioned silently for each pair to descend.

-----

The kerosene soaked cloth crackled as it burned. Though small, the bright flame of the handmade torch lit the way, illuminating rocks imbedded in the walls of the cave.

"I think it's around here somewhere…" Malik confidently led, exiting the small passage in the hollow of the wall.

When they emerged, they were no longer standing in the confines of a cramped, granite tunnel.

"**Something's not right.**" Malik glanced behind and then peered ahead. "We've already passed three check points and there are still no guards."

Bakura sniffed the air.

"Maybe he doesn't know that we're coming."

"No. **He knows**." Malik swallowed nervously, stepping forward with additional caution. "For some reason he **wants** us to proceed."

-----

The hollowed room was spacious. Each footfall sent soft echoes throughout the caves interior. It was damp. The pungent stench of wet earth enveloped them, increasing the cold. It was difficult to hear. In the background was the drone of flowing water, though it was impossible to make out its location.

"We part ways here." Malik lit the spare torches, handing one to Demi and one to Kaiba. He gave his own to Bakura. "The center chamber is just beyond these tunnels. If anyone wants to turn back, **do it now.**"

There were no words from either team, just an unspoken agreement to continue.

With a curt nod, each pair went a separate way.

-----

**The Western Tunnel**

Nanae secured the data line to her inner ear, keeping pace behind the torch wielding, wine haired boy.

"I can't believe I use to trust this psychopathic fiend." Demi chided himself inwardly as they descended through the ghostly channel.

"It is easy to trust in someone who promises you the world." The older Egyptian continued to follow the younger boy.

"Only one good thing has happened from me knowing Marik."

"And what is that?" Nanae looked around absently, calmly taking in the eerie surroundings.

"I met you." Demi turned and half smiled at the one eyed girl, gently taking her golden hand. Together they walked until they reached a crude looking brick wall.

"It's a dead end." Nanae's voice was fraught with disappointment. "Shall we turn back and try a different path?"

"**No.** It's only here because he's hiding something behind it. I might be able to break it down." The teal eyed boy handed the burning torch to the copper skinned girl.

Demi approached the handmade structure, out of place in the naturalness of the rocky, narrow cave. As he walked, there was a sudden hollow thud from above, followed by a deep, rumbling moan. A stone wall emerged from the ceiling of the tapered tunnel, descending swiftly to the ground behind them, trapping them in the space between.

"What happened?" The startled boy looked around, nothing seemed out of place.

"I don't know; we didn't touch anything. Do you think it was activated by movement?" The worried girl stared frightened at the poised boy.

"Don't worry." Demi smiled reassuringly. "We should be fine if nothing else happens."

Searching for a weak point in the grout between the manmade bricking, he snapped his pale fingers. The ember of a jade flame erupted from his pallid palm, dispelling the shadows.

As he concentrated, the flare grew. Demi aimed the makeshift flamethrower at the center of the uneven wall. Heating until it cracked in multiple places.

"This may take awhile; I'm not sure how thick it is." Nanae nodded in response, leaning against the side of the cave for support.

Beneath her back, she felt the depress of a pressure triggered stone. In the silence, her single eyed stare widened in an emerald horror.

There was another sound, deep inside the wall of the craggy cave, the rushing of a hidden well.

"What's that?" Demi halted his efforts in breaking the artificial barrier.

Nanae stared up towards a hole in the ceiling of the newly formed room. A trickle of water dripped down, landing on the dirt floor below.

"Demi, get that wall broken down, **quickly!**" The slow trickle turned to a steady stream, then a rushing flow.

The water gushed mercilessly into the closed space. Before a minute passed, it was past the ankles of the panicked pair, within three minutes, it was to their knees.

"Demi, _please hurry._" The fearful Egyptian watched on as the alarmed boy heated the stubborn wall.

"It's not working! There's too much moisture!" The icy fluid swirled around their waists. Beneath the water, Demi kicked the bricks in frustration, barely widening the already existing cracks.

He exhausted himself twice before the urge to give up overtook him.

"Nanae, I don't think I can break it." They were losing footing; the building current carried them closer to the jagged ceiling of the tiny room.

"Demi, you can do it! _You can!_"

"No. I can't. _Not without Renn_." His apologetic gaze locked with her emerald stare. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't say that! You have to believe in yourself! I know you can do it _without _Renn!"

"I can't!" His teal eyes welled with tears. "I need another soul to magnify my powers! It's hopeless! **I've failed you.**"

In a gentle caress, the copper girl hugged the ailing boy.

"Then let me be your other half." In the freezing waters of impeding death, she kissed him, a heartfelt gesture of warmth and love. Demi felt the renewal of lost energy flow into him, an increase in vigor and ability, an inner explosion of confidence and faith.

When she released him, he was no longer the doubting, insecure boy that relied on another.

He finally felt complete.

"Stand back!" Demi motioned her aside, putting all of his focus on the task at hand. The struggling flame burst from his palms, its flickering glow now blinding and resolute. Though the water collided with the jaded blaze, it did not falter. Encased in a protecting heat, it burned brightly beneath the deadly swell. As the tide rose past their mouths, Demi took a last, life sustaining breath before going completely under.

Beneath the blurry surface, Nanae saw the lime glow of the jade flame, felt its emerald warmth heat the surrounding pool. That was the last thing she remembered before fading out of consciousness.

-----

He gasped. Demi inhaled a lungful of dry, sweet air. Completely drenched from head to toe, he picked himself up from the wet ground and forced his way over to Nanae, who lay lifeless on the cobblestone floor.

"Nanae! _Nanae!!_ Please wake up!" He shook the still girl, rolling her on her side to clear her airway. She coughed suddenly, expelling small bursts of clear fluid from her open mouth.

"Thank the gods above! Are you okay? Look at me, are you hurt?" The confused girl sat up slowly, peering perplexed at the different environment around them. No longer in the water clad room, she was now in the middle of a golden hall, laden with deep carvings and foreign hieroglyphics.

"What… What happened?"

"I got us out." Demi pointed triumphantly behind them to a large hole in the broken wall. "I was able to do it because of **you.**" He smiled happily down at her, embracing her with a relieved hug.

"But… What about the water? Is it still coming?"

"No. It must have been a well only big enough to flood that small room. I think we're going to be okay."

Nanae smiled up at him, her beautiful face taking on its familiar copper glow.

"Now we just have to figure out what all of these symbols mean." Demi glanced absently towards the surrounding walls and their confusing pictures. Nanae grinned a sly, crooked smile.

"Oh, I think I can help with that."

-----

Nanae traced the inverted carvings absently with her finger. One image in particular caught her emerald eye. An ancient Priest, tall and lean, adorned with a golden headdress and clasping a glowing rod, his eyes a striking cerulean.

Nanae gasped, her copper hand moved quickly to her open mouth. There was no denying it. Though chiseled in a foreign dialect, she could not mistake it. Beneath the lifelike rendering of the familiar boy, were two words, each carved in an archaic script.

"What does it say?" Demi glanced nervously at the silent, older girl.

Nanae paused. She reread the corroded text, confirming her worst fears.

"He will possess Mr. Kaiba, the rightful ruler of the Millennium rod, and use his ancient ability to take over the world."

-----

"**Abort! Abort!** Miss Renn, Mr. Kaiba, **do you read!?**" The wet, static filled line hummed vacantly in her ear.

"Nanae, it's no use! The data line's been destroyed by the flood; we can't contact them." Demi placed a comforting hand on her golden shoulder. "We'll just have to hope that they figure it out on their own… Before it's too late."

-----

**The Eastern Passage**

The two boys walked side by side down the dimly lit passage, the glow of the torch flickered softly on the uneven, craggy walls.

"No wonder you were so messed up before. Your other half is **barking mad.**" Bakura's words echoed in the coolness of the narrow cave.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" Malik stalked off, walking quickly a few paces ahead. Bakura smiled.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that." The vampire gently took hold of the boy's empty hand. In the dark, Malik blushed.

Directly behind them there was a noise, a quiet wisp of air followed by a wooden bounce, signifying a miss.

"What the hell?" Bakura turned, pushing Malik defensively behind him. To the right, he noticed a long row of small black holes, imbedded halfway up the jagged wall of the cave.

"Oh, no… **We have to run!**" Malik's words were tarnished with a distinctly frightened tone. He had recognized the deadly trap set by his alter ego. In his panic, the Egyptian made a life threatening mistake. As he stepped back there was another puff of air, followed by an audible whoosh. With a soft thud, Malik felt a small sting impact his upper arm. An immediate tingling sensation was followed by a numbing warmth.

Malik stared at the barbed arrow sticking out of his copper flesh, his lavender eyes filled with an obscene horror.

"**Malik!**" Bakura lunged quickly towards the stunned boy, grabbing his hand.

They ran.

Together, they moved swiftly through the trapped passage. Adrenaline pumping, hearts racing, muscles burning. The pale demon maneuvered deftly through the barrage of arrows, the gentle wisp of certain death just inches behind them.

Panting, they fell to the cobbled floor. Lying next to one another, they slowly regained their breath.

-----

"You're hurt." Bakura raised Malik's injured arm to examine the wound. The small arrow seemed hardly a threat. With a quick motion of his pale hands, the vampire pulled the obstruction from the tiny injury. Malik flinched.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." The panicked Egyptian pulled away; his dishonest violet eyes glanced to the side nervously.

Bakura curiously sniffed the bleeding wound. "No. **You're lying. **Your blood smells strange. **Tell me what you're hiding.**"

Malik noticed a small hint of desperation in the vampire's voice. With pleading eyes, he sighed.

"It's an African barb, made from the deadliest toxins of the Golden, Poison Dart Frog. One drop of its venom is enough to kill a human."

Charcoal eyes widened in quiet terror. The demon lost his self control.

"**Bloody hell!** _That dodgy bastard!_" Bakura quickly ripped a strip of cloth from his own shirt. With an experienced hand, he fashioned a makeshift tourniquet above the open wound, staunching the flow of tainted blood. "There's got to be something that we can do, is there an antidote?"

"No. Even if there was it would be too late by the time you found it."

"What do mean too late, how long do we have?"

"Fifteen minutes… At best."

Bakura blinked absently, letting the unbelievable words settle in.

"**Nonsense!** There has to be a way. _Can't I suck it out?_"

"**No.** Even if you don't swallow, it could absorb into your system. The smallest amount could kill you. **I won't let you risk it.**"

"**Rubbish!**" Vampire teeth lunged toward the weeping wound. With a quick, forceful movement, he drew out some of the tainted, scarlet fluid, quickly spitting it to the dirt floor.

"_Baka!_ It's **too late** for me! I'm already feeling its effects." Choking back tears, Malik feebly pushed the anxious demon away. "Leave me. **You have to save Ishizu**."

"No... **No!**" Despite his utter denial, the boy before him was slowly fading away. "**I won't let you die!**"

"Bakura…" With a weak hand, Malik touched the demon's pale face. Through the poisonous haze, he calmly smiled. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. **I love you.**"

Through his realization, vampire eyes widened. Beneath his emotionless mask, his heart stirred.

"Malik, do you want to spend the rest of your life with me? Do you want to be **more** than just my slave?"

The boys head lulled to the side, his indigo eyes clouded by the dreamy haze.

"**Malik!**" In his frustration he gently shook the boy. "I need your permission to do this, or it won't work!"

"Save… Ishi… zu." His words were badly slurred, his breathing shallow. Bakura heard the slowing of his poisoned heart.

"No! **You're saving her yourself**. Do you hear me?!" With a small nip to his pale wrist, vampire blood flowed steadily to the ashen surface. Bakura parted the lips of the drugged boy, dripping the ruby liquid into his open mouth.

"**Swallow it.**" Despite his best efforts, the blood pooled from the boys lips, landing coldly on the floor below.

"**Damn it!** Don't you die on me!" Bakura then did the last thing he could think of.

Sucking a mouthful of red current from his own wrist, the demon lowered his lips to the dying boys. What followed wasn't just an exchange of fluids, or even a lifesaving technique. It was a passionate pull guided solely on impulse, a distraught master trying desperately to save his beloved slave.

With his tongue, the vampire pushed his own life force into the boy. Prompting a sluggish swallow, he sealed the ancient ceremony with a bloody kiss.

-----

**The Northern Corridor**

The pair walked silently down the cold corridor. Their soft footfalls resonated off the sides of the narrow cavern.

From the corner of his eye, Kaiba saw the young girl shiver. With a deft movement he had removed his coat, placing it firmly on the girls trembling shoulders. The elegant jacket trailed on the dirt floor behind her.

Her heart fluttered. Renn blinked, hesitating with a content surprise.

"Thank you."

"Whatever." His voice was still a frozen version of what she'd hoped to hear.

With a sudden motion, Kaiba extended his long arm in front of the confused girl, halting her in her tracks.

"**Don't move.**"

"Seto?" Renn glanced around nervously. In the dim walkway, nothing seemed out of place.

The calm CEO lowered the crackling torch to the floor, illuminating the dusty cobblestones.

"Do you see that rock?" Kaiba pointed to a flat stone on the twisted path, slightly raised but not unlike the others. "**Don't step on it.** Follow me, place your feet exactly where I do and don't touch anything."

Renn nodded. She moved behind him, clutching a tiny fistful of his thin black shirt.

They walked on into the gloomy darkness, following the curves of the flame lit path. After a quarter mile, the child had let her guard down. Her tired feet tried to keep pace with the leader ahead, but it had grown exceedingly harder to match his movements in the shadows. As Renn raised her left foot, she stepped on the long brim of the heavy coat, losing her balance. As her feet tangled in the thick fabric, she plummeted to the cavern floor.

That's when he heard it, a soft grinding sound, the result of friction between two rubbing stones.

He spotted it with expert eyes, a triggered tile by her right foot, slowly sinking beneath the ground. Before they could react, before they could comprehend, the floor below the fallen girl had started to give. It collapsed away in broken pieces, pulling Renn down into the pitch black. She couldn't see, she couldn't feel, she could only hear the pounding in her ears as her body was consumed by the open pit.

He grabbed her wrist. In her horror, the frightened girl looked down. From the light of the dropped torch, Renn saw the disturbing fate that awaited her. Jagged spikes, poured from metal and carved from wood, anchored to the bottom of the deadly abyss. Blood stained and rusty, they were littered with the pilings of ancient bones. From her ear, the data line dropped in a slow motion fall. Renn heard it clink against the sharp iron landing, shattering into a dozen ruined pieces.

Straining with all his force, shifting her weight at the perfect moment, he pulled. With a heavy breath, Kaiba hauled the startled girl from the depths of the lethal black hole.

They folded to the floor, lying entwined, breathless and undiscovered.

"Renn, are you alright?" The shocked girl did not respond. Her crimson gaze stared absently into nothingness. "Renn!" The worried millionaire hugged the frozen girl, pulling her steadfast into the security of his waiting arms. In the silence, she felt the beating of his breaking heart.

"I thought… I thought you were going to leave me." She whispered into his tender embrace.

"Renn, look at me." The diamond shine of his stare caught her eye. The blue gleam of his raging sea swept her away. "I will never, ever leave you. Do you understand me?"

"Never?"

"No. **Never.** I will protect you always; I will never let anyone hurt you. You are more important to me than my own life."

She swallowed back the tears. Was there truth in this pain? **Was there still time to follow her heart?**

Renn closed her eyes. The young girl tightly clasped the quiet CEO, burying her face into the sanctuary of his chest. She noticed it then, the swelling pain radiating in her right ankle.

"Seto, I hurt my foot when I fell."

"Can you walk?"

She tried to stand, her wobbling gait supported by her blue eyed savior.

"No. Not well." Her eyes widened in a pleasant surprise as he lifted her, effortlessly into his arms. Her cheeks flushed a bloody rose.

"Is this okay?" He stared down at her uncertainly, searching her face for an answer.

"Yes."

"Then I won't let go until we reach the Center Chamber."

Renn wrapped her arms around the neck of her beloved, drifting on the ecstasy of his sustaining touch.

-----

**The Mirror of Identity**

Renn awoke to the distressed moans of a skeptical CEO. Slowly, she opened her adjusting eyes and stared in awe at the beautiful vision before them.

Two torches flanked an oblong, aged mirror, filigreed in silver and inlayed with gold. The antiqued artifact cast its crystal reflection upon the couple, inviting their hesitant gaze.

Above the mirror in a corroded script, in the tongue of an ancient spell, Renn read the silent words aloud:

**Travelers be warned! Those who seek safe passage must first embrace thy past, by accepting thy inner self. **

**Ask, and thy soul shall be revealed.**

"Seto, what do you think it means?"

Kaiba gently set the injured girl on her shaky feet, providing an arm for support.

"**It means nothing.** It's all nonsense meant to confuse us, just forget it." The frustrated millionaire approached the chamber entrance: a solid, unyielding slab of stone. Folding lean arms against his chest, he huffed chestnut bangs out of the waters of an irritated ocean. His patience was growing thin.

"_This is absurd!_ We've come this far, and for what? **To solve some meaningless riddle?**"

"Seto… I think we should do what it says." Renn pointed up towards the medieval engraving.

"**Go ahead.** _Knock yourself out_." Kaiba sneered sarcastically in his annoyance. Renn frowned.

The quiet girl looked into the silver backed glass; her floating image flickering back at her, illuminated by the light of the blood orange flames.

She mumbled to herself, making her petite presence known. Kaiba did not care to look until he heard her frightened gasp.

Her new reflection was similar to the one he had come to know, but different somehow. The girl starring back at her was taller, with the swelled curves that signified adulthood. Her luminous hair glowed pastel beneath a summer moon, long and flowing, caressing her body in its silver waves. And her eyes, a brilliant, icy blue, with the rustic undertones of a moonlit sea.

Though he couldn't immediately recall the mysterious girl, he thought he had seen her somewhere before. The daunting silence was broken by the sudden opening of a lock. Then the girl in the mirror vanished, replaced by her astonished counterpart.

"Seto! _Did you see her?!_" Renn beamed excitedly up towards the stunned CEO.

"Uh, yeah… And I think whatever just happened opened the lock of this door."

"Seto, you have to do it too! _You have to!_ Come on!" The anxious girl grabbed Kaiba's cynical hand, limping with him to the magic mirror.

Kaiba stared into it, his gaze unsettled and unbelieving. With a sigh, he asked the all important question to the nothing that surrounded them.

"I ask of you… What is it that I must know to pass?"

He felt it immediately. A swirling sensation emitting from his heart, spreading in a tingling warmth throughout his limbs. It wasn't just an intuitive sensation, or even a delayed reaction, it was the unmistakable feeling of **power**, of authority and control. When his image was replaced by that of another, an ancient rendering of his inner self, a part of him knew that it was real, that it was more than just imaginary.

At that moment, Seto Kaiba found himself starring into the cerulean eyes of an Egyptian Priest.

Though slightly darker skinned, there was no denying the similarities in their appearance, the only difference pertaining to material items. A majestic headdress set with glowing jewels; embroidered robes of blue cashmere anchored with golden accents, flowing to the sandals of the Egyptian stranger. Clenched in his fist was the metallic gleam of the Millennium rod.

As with before, a noise took prelude to the disappearance of an illustrated soul. Behind the mirror, the stone entrance rolled slowly to the side, granting passage to the bewildered couple.

Ignoring what just happened, pretending it wasn't real, the distraught company president did not broach the subject.

"It's pass the time we said we would wait. Are you ready?" The shy girl nodded in response.

"Then let's go." Kaiba grabbed her pale hand reassuringly before entering the very last room.

-----

WOW. Can you believe how long this chapter was? I had no idea it would be 12 pages when I first started it! I thought about splitting it into two chapters, but thought that it might ruin the effect I was going for. I think there are still two Chapters left, maybe three, there are just so many loose ends to tie up! Anyway, I'm pulling out ALL the stops for the next chapter. Have fun! :)

See you next in **Chapter 18: Summoning**


End file.
